Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Grojband, now a world famous rock band, returns to the WWE, as means of celebrating their success just before WrestleMania 32. But when Trina wants to get revenge on The Undertaker for burying her alive, as well as the Newmans going to ruin the band's chance of a perfect moment, what will happen at WrestleMania. In the words of WWE CEO Vince McMahon: Expect the Unexpected...
1. Playing a Dream Match

**Hey guys! TexasBornMind76, back from a lengthy hiatus from Grojband. And I have quite a story for you guys! And to me, It's the first sequel in my entire Fanfiction career.**

 **Now before I begin, I want to tell readers that in order to get an idea of this story, I highly advise you to read the first installment, "Grojband's WrestleMania Moment" first before you venture on.**

 **Second, I wasn't originally really planning on a sequel after the story wrapped up. In fact, I didn't expect it to be a juggernaut of a success. (I really thought GB fans would hate it because I'm bringing WWE elements in the series) But because it garnered a slew of positive reviews, and a slight following for people who accepted this as one of the most popular fanfics on the Grojband archive, not to mention some people requesting a sequel through PM, several ideas popped into my mind, so I'm taking a few of those ideas and incorporating into the story.**

 **Third, some people who read the of first story may have little to no knowledge of the WWE, and what they do know about it is through movies like 'Scooby-Doo: WrestleMania Mystery". While I will not judge and say they're wrong, because I'm not that person, let me be clear that some things are different now in WWE as compared to the film. Some wrestler's may have changed from good guys to bad guys, or vice versa (commonly called in pro wrestling as a Face-Heel turn), some superstars may have retired or no longer work for the WWE, and there's an extended roster of superstars and divas stretching even towards the WWE's developmental territory, WWE NXT. So if you see a certain superstar or diva and you haven't heard of him or her, please don't hesitate to ask who the are. I will gladly explain the superstar or diva to you**

 **Fourth, as you may have guessed, this next installment will be taking place in the state of Texas. In the first story, WrestleMania was being held in Peaceville, and I made that a town in California. That was obviously a joke made on purpose because WrestleMania 31, last year's event, was held in Levi's Stadium in Silicon Valley, California. This year's event, WrestleMania 32, will be held at AT &T Stadium in Arlington, Texas. So that's where they're heading.**

 **Finally, this is set one year after the events of Grojband's WrestleMania Moment, so all of Grojband is 14 years old. Enjoy**

 **Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style**

 **Chapter 1: Playing a Dream Match**

The entire Riffin house was pretty much silent at this point of the warm California day, as the sun starts to set. They're was pretty much no noise, except for the god awful Justin Bieber songs emanating from a room decorated in pink. But that's not important. But there was some noise coming from the garage of the house. It was the sound of loud thuds, and people cheering, and munching of food.

Inside are the four 14 year old teenagers, Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, and Kin and Kon Kujira, better known as the rock band, Grojband. They were playing something on TV. It was a WWE video game known as WWE 2K16. It was considered as the most advanced pro wrestling game of all time, and all four were hooked on the current match they were playing. Or about to play, the Icon, known as Sting vs the Phenom, The Undertaker at WrestleMania. A dream match wrestling fans wanted for years at WrestleMania back since the late 1960's to early 2000's, during an era commonly known by the Pro wrestling community as the Monday Night Wars. The TV shows the Undertaker, dressed in his signature black trench coat and hat, making his way to the ring as if hes actually going to fight. He even has his name announced by a ring announcer.

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Death Valley, weighing in at 299 pounds, The Undertaker!

Corey: Wow, the graphics look awesome!

Kin: Yeah, much better than last years game!

Laney: Yeah.

As the Undertaker's entrance concludes, the next superstar makes his way to the ring. A superstar in a red and gold coat in white face paint with red and black designs around his eyes walks down the ramp as well. The announcer also calls out his name.

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, from Every Man's Nightmare, weighing in at 250 pounds, the Man Called, Sting!

Corey: You better get ready Lanes! This is gonna be awesome!

Laney: I'm always ready Core!

Both superstars enter the ring as the referee Calls for the bell.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

Corey controls the Undertaker while Sting is controlled by Laney. They start hitting each other as they both want the upper hand in the match.

Corey: I'm gonna win!

Laney: No you're not!

As they were both playing, Trina, Corey's older sister came in with some mail, before handing one to Corey.

Trina: Here, mail for you.

Corey: Huh?

Corey pauses the game and takes the letter. He is surprised since the letter had the WWE logo on the side

Corey: It's a letter from WWE.

Laney: Really?

Trina: Ugh! Them!

Trina has always hated WWE since she's one of those people who criticize the company for being "fake". But her hatred went deeper since she was buried alive thanks to WWE Superstar, The Undertaker. She's wanted to find a way to get him back, but due to him being a high profile performer, she's not even gonna get close to him.

Laney: What's inside?

Kon: Open it dude!

Corey carefully opens the envelope and unfolds a letter.

It reads:

 _Dear Grojband,_

 _We would once again like to thank you for performing at WrestleMania 31 last year, it was a successful event for Peaceville, for the WWE, and hopefully for you._

 _We would also like to take the time to let you know that WWE is coming back to Peaceville in February for Monday Night Raw, at the Belchie's Arena. We want you to be that night's musical guests._

 _Enclosed are five backstage passes, four for you, and one for a parent or legal guardian. We hope to see you there for Monday Night Raw during our road to WrestleMania 32 in Dallas, TX on April 3rd, 2016._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Vince McMahon_

 _Chairman and CEO of WWE_

 _And_

 _Triple H_

 _WWE Superstar and COO of WWE_

Corey: No way!

Laney, Kin, and Kon: What?

Corey: We've been invited to Monday Night Raw in February!

All four band members jumped in joy knowing that their favorite wrestling organization is coming back to Peaceville during the road to WrestleMania 32 in Dallas. Trina however is unimpressed

Trina: Ugh, why are they so happy over a dumb sport!

Corey: I can't wait to meet Roman Reigns again!

Laney: I wanna meet up with Bray Wyatt.

Kin and Kon: We wanna meet the Lucha Dragons.

Corey: Ooh, what about meeting The Undertaker?!

Upon hearing that name, Trina perks up her ears.

Trina: What did you say?

Corey: The Undertaker, there might be a chance to meet him. Oh but we can't go unless we have someone looking over us.

Trina: I can do it!

Corey: Trina? But I thought you hate the WWE.

Trina: I do but someone has to look after you, besides, it won't look good on me if I just let you go off on your own.

Corey: Um, thanks?

Trina then smiles and walks away. Unbeknownst to the band that Trina is only happy because she might have a perfect revenge ploy against The Phenom, The legend, the only man with the longest WrestleMania record of 22 wins, and only one loss. She plans to get revenge on The Undertaker.

Corey: Man I can't wait!

Laney, Kin and Kon: Neither can we!

They all high five each other as they resume their game.

Meanwhile...

Another local band, known collectively known as The Newmans are listening outside the Riffin house. They look just like Grojband, but are the exact opposite gender. Carrie Beff, lead singer and guitarist of The Newmans and Corey's doppelganger, Lenny Nepp, manager and soloist as well as Laney's doppelganger, and Kim and Konnie Kagami, pianist and drummer respectively as well as Kin and Kon's doppelgangers.

Carrie: I still can't believe those stupid idiots achieved world class fame before we can.

Lenny: I know but you have to understand, they're big fans of WWE, we aren't.

Carrie: But now they're gonna be big, and we'll fade into obscurity! And I don't wanna fail!

Kim: Well what are you gonna do about this?

Carrie: If Grojband is gonna be treated as VIP's at Monday Night Raw, then we'll sabotage their little moment and prove to that worldwide TV audience, who's the superior band once and for all! Konnie!

Konnie: Yeah?

Carrie: Go online! Find us some tickets to Raw, now! They want a WrestleMania Moment, we'll give them one alright!

 **A/N: So Grojband is going back to the WWE with all access passes and ringside seats to a TV taping of Monday Night Raw. But the Newmans, jealous of Grojband's success thanks to their performance at WrestleMania, want some comeuppance, and are getting seats to Raw as well. Not only that, Trina might have one chance to get revenge on The Undertaker. What are they gonna do? How does the spectacle of WrestleMania have anything to do with all of this?**

 **Find out next time!**


	2. Nostalgia and Revenge

**A/N: Well guys, today marks the official Road to WrestleMania 32. It starts with the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View event, and that's how Grojband's road to WrestleMania started last year. So what better way to start their journey to WrestleMania 32 in Texas with the Royal Rumble. Let's get started...**

 **Previously on Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style...**

 **During a little gaming moment between Corey and Laney, playing WWE 2K16, Trina gives them a letter from WWE. It was an invitation to an upcoming TV taping of Monday Night Raw at the Belchie's Center in Peaceville. After hearing about a possible meet up with The Undertaker, Trina takes this opportunity to get even with the iconic superstar. Meanwhile, The Newmans are also looking for revenge on Grojband's success by planning something up.**

 **Chapter 2: Nostalgia and Revenge**

Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon all gathered around his living room TV as Corey set up the TV for the time has come for the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View to begin. The TV starts to broadcast the event.

TV: And now... WWE presents, the 29th Annual Royal Rumble! The Road to WrestleMania starts... now!

The TV starts to then show a dark arena as the WWE stage was also lit dimly. Streams of pyro erupted from the stage with every glowing flash of color roaring our loud pops and bangs in the arena.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *KA-BOOM* *KER-KLACK* *CA-KLACK* *PSSST* *BOOM*

The lights then come back on as the whole arena roars with cheers. Signs, posters and banners are held up as the WrestleMania 32 sign lights up, hanging above the crowd. The color commentators start to speak for the TV viewers.

Commentator: Welcome everyone to the starting line of the Road to WrestleMania. We're coming to you live from Orlando, Florida, as we welcome you to the 29th Annual Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View.

The camera switches to a desk where three commentators all sat together.

Commentator: Hello everyone, I'm Michael Cole. With JBL to my left, and Hall of Famer, Jerry 'The King' Lawler to my right as we prepare ourselves for part one of the Road to WrestleMania

Corey: Man this is gonna be awesome!

Laney, Kin and Kon: Yeah!

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Newmans sat at home watching the Royal Rumble as well. They all watches as Carrie explained a possible revenge plot.

Carrie: Alright, we have tickets to Raw when it comes to Peaceville, which makes us one step closer to our vengeance.

Lenny: What are we gonna do?

Carrie: Simple, we go to Raw, invade the ring prompting the attention of the that old bag, McMahon, to listen to us. We persuade him to let us perform at WrestleMania, we do better than Garbageband, and end up rich and famous while they fade away. It's fool proof!

Kim: Are you sure this is gonna work?

Carrie: Of course it will. It's gonna work just like the WWE's Invasion back in 2001.

Konnie: So you're comparing us to a crappy era in wrestling?

Carrie: Shut up its gonna work! Trust me!

* * *

One Hour and a Half later...

*DING* *DING* *DING*

Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Royal Rumble match! Here are the stipulations, 30 superstars will compete tonight. 2 superstars will start the match. Every 90 seconds, a new superstar will enter the match. This will continue until all superstars have entered the ring. You must eliminate your opponent by throwing them over the top rope, and both feet hit the ground. The last one standing will be declared the winner, and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion!

Michael Cole: Normally, the Royal Rumble Winner will face the WWE World Heavyweight Champion at WrestleMania, but tonight, Roman Reigns must defend his title against 29 other superstars.

Corey: Hey guys, remember what happened during the Royal Rumble last year?

Laney: Yeah, you got a phone call from WWE and that led us to performing at WrestleMania.

Corey: Yeah that was awesome.

Kon: do you think we might go again?

Corey: I don't know. Maybe. It would be awesome to perform for 100,000 fans in Texas.

Kin: Yeah it would.

Corey: but who knows? We might see sometime soon.

They all nod in agreement as the Royal Rumble match is underway.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: So The Newmans have a crazy plot concocted for revenge against the obviously superior band. Do you think they'll get their chance to perform at WrestleMania. Not only that but Grojband is also wanting to perform at WrestleMania once again.**

 **What does this all mean? Well you'll find out next time.**


	3. Raw is Grojband Part 1

**Grojbandfan256: Are you trying to say great job or something? If you are, thanks. And I'm a bro :)**

 **Lolliepopsticks: Keep reading, there's more than just the Newmans. ;)**

 **Corey Riffin: it is good. Hope you stick around for more.**

 **Guest: Thanks dude! Stick around for more!**

 **Previously on Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style...**

 **All members of Grojband start to reminisce over what happened at last year's Royal Rumble. The phone call that automatically sent them to WrestleMania 31 and become mega superstars. Meanwhile, The Newmans plan to invade Monday Night Raw, where Grojband are the invited guests. One can wonder if the plan will work and send the Newmans to the same level as Grojband.**

 **Chapter 3: Raw is Grojband Part 1: Reunion**

Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, and Trina all took the bus to the Belchie's Center where the WWE production trucks are parked out back. Seeing a huge flood of WWE fans waiting for the doors to open, Corey and the rest make their way to the backstage entrance but are stopped by a security guard.

Security Guard: Hold up! You can't come back here. Only talent, personnel, or VIP's allowed backstage.

The five of them all pull our their VIP passes and show them to the guard. Scanning each of them, he passes to the side.

Security Guard: You're clear. Come on in.

The five all enter the backstage area as Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon all are excited to be back on the WWE backstage area, while Trina is not impressed.

It's not long before they all encounter their first superstar of the day, John Cena, in a shoulder sling.

John Cena: Oh hey guys!

Corey: John Cena! It's good to see you again.

Kin: Yeah, it's a shame you're still recovering from your shoulder surgery.

John Cena: Yeah, I was really hoping to WrestleMania 32, but I guess fate has other plans.

Laney: Bummer.

John Cena: It's okay, I'm still glad you're here. Come on, let's all walk around.

 ***Play Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston here***

The six all walk down the hall as they encounter another WWE superstar, the recently retired Daniel Bryan. A big difference was that he used to have long hair and a bigger beard, now reduced to a shortened beard, and a normal hairstyle. The former WWE World Heavyweight Champion, looks at the incoming group and calls out to them.

Daniel Bryan: Hey guys! Long time no see.

Laney: Daniel, it's so good to see you again.

Daniel Bryan: Who's the pink haired girl?

Corey: She's my sister, Trina.

Daniel Bryan then smiles a friendly smile and holds out his hand.

Daniel Bryan: Nice to meet you.

Trina: Bite me!

Daniel Bryan: Whoa, she's pretty mean

Corey: Don't mind her. It still sucks knowing you had to retire.

Daniel Bryan: Yeah I know, it sucks, but what can I say, when you've been wrestling for 16 years and you have to get surgery year after year. You have no choice.

Laney: Well we hope to see you in the Hall of Fame soon.

Daniel Bryan: Thanks.

 ***Switch the song to Retaliation by CFO$ here***

As they walk on, they encounter one of their other favorite superstars, one they mussed at last year's WrestleMania, the former United States and Intercontinental Champions, the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose, sporting a wet, crazy hairstyle, and wearing jeans, a black 'Unstable' T-shirt, and a leather jacket.

Dean Ambrose: Well well well, if it isn't the lucky band that got its big break last year.

Corey: and if it isn't the Lunatic Fringe himself.

Dean Ambrose: Heh, nice to meet you guys, it's good to finally be face to face with you guys.

Kin: Likewise.

Kon: Word on the street is that you're gonna face Brock Lesnar at WrestleMania.

Dean Ambrose: You know it, it's about time I show how strong I really am by sending him to Suplex City.

Laney: Good luck, when it comes to Brock Lesnar, you're gonna need it.

Dean Ambrose: Thanks, but I won't need luck where I'm going *holds up his fists* I'm gonna need these.

Corey: awesome.

As Dean Ambrose walked away, then came a familiar yell, at least to Grojband.

?: AAAAWWWWWW GROJBAND! ! ! DONT YOU DATE BE SOUR! ! ! CLASSIFIED FOR YOUR WORLD FAMOUS, TWO TIME TAG TEAM CHAMPS, AND FEEEEELLL... THE POWAAAAAAAHHH! ! !

 ***Switch the song to "New Day, New Way" by Jim Johnston here***

 _It's a New Day! Yes it is!_

The familiar song plays in their heads as three superstars wearing light blue and pink wrestling attires, come toward the group, clapping their hands and dancing. Two also have copper championship belts while one of them plays a trombone.

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhhhh..._

 _Stop looking for who you gotta pay_

 _Let it go, it's not worth the pain_

 _Give the world a fresh coat of paint_

 _Looking in the mirror at who you got to change_

 _._

 _Get back on the right road_

 _On the right track, on the right flow_

 _Paint a picture that we all know_

 _Can't keep it back, gotta let it all go_

As they approached the group, they stopped clapping. Corey and his band were a face to face with the WWE Tag Team Champions, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods, and Big E. There are collectively called, The New Day. Big E, the hulking member of the group walks up to Corey and smiles.

Big E: Well, if it isn't Corey Riffin of Grojband. It's good to finally meet you all.

Corey: It's good to meet you guys too.

Normally, the New Day, despite their upbeat nature, we're relatively trash talking everyone they come across, however, instead of being despised by fans, the New Day were Fan Favorites in the eyes of the WWE Universe. All four members of Grojband are no exception.

Xavier Woods, the member holding the trombone walks up to them.

Xavier Woods: We have come with a proposal that you all cannot refuse!

Laney: What can that be?

Xavier Woods: We propose to merge our musical styles together for one night, and see how they blend.

Kin: The New Day wants to be rocking out, with us.

The remaining member, Kofi Kingston smirks and joins his teammates.

Kofi Kingston: Not interested, well how about Xavier, play you a song, we know you'll like.

Kon: Well I guess.

Xavier Woods lifts his trombone over his shoulder and places his lips on the mouth piece. The Tag Team Champion then takes a breath and blows.

*TOOT!* *TOOT TOOT!*

*TOOT!* *TOOT! TOOT!*

*TOOT!* *TOOT! TOOT!*

As Xavier Woods was playing that continuous beat with one note, Kofi Kingston and Big E start clapping to the toots.

*CLAP!* *CLAP! CLAP!*

*CLAP!* *CLAP! CLAP!*

Kofi and Big E: Groj...band rocks! Groj...band rocks!

As they also chanted to the rhythm, they start gyrating their hips, and twerk. This amuses Corey who claps and dances along. Laney then followed because of Corey, while Kin and Kin did it just because they felt like it. Once they all stop, they share one big laugh.

Corey: Oh man that was fun.

Xavier Woods: All in a days work for the W. *gyrates their hips* W. *gyrates their hips again* E. *gyrates* World. *gyrates* Tag. *gyrates* Team. *gyrates* Champions!

Corey: Well the next time we decide to play in the WWE, we'll keep you guys in mind.

Kofi Kingston then hands a box of fake cereal with a t-shirt inside.

Kofi Kingston: To shoe we're all in good faith, here's a parting gift. A delicious box of Booty-O's cereal!

Kofi, Xavier, and Big E: Booty-O's! They make sure, you ain't booty!

Kon: Thanks!

They all walked off as they said their goodbyes.

?: I'm so glad you guys made it!

 ***Play "The Game" by Motörhead here***

 _Time to play the game!_

 _._

 _Time to play the game! Mwahahahaha!_

As the band turns their heads, they see the COO of the company, and the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H walk up to them.

Corey: It's good to be back here Triple H.

Triple H: Thanks, you can call me Hunter if you like?

* * *

Some minutes pass as the band finally make it to their VIP ringside seats. They look at the stage as well as the wrestling ring itself, before finally focusing on the illuminated WrestleMania sign above where the commentators table should be.

Corey: This is gonna be awesome!

Laney: Yeah!

Kon: Hey! Where did Trina go?

They all look amongst themselves to see that Trina is nowhere to be seen.

Corey: I guess she went to the bathroom.

Kin: Well she better hurry, the show is about to start.

It was true, Monday Night Raw was set to go on the air in a couple of minutes as the arena keeps filing in. Little do they know that The Newmans are sitting opposite to them... waiting...

To be Continued...

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating this story in two months, but I was so busy, I kinda left this on a stand still, but I'm back and I will finish this, especially now that WrestleMania is fast approaching.**

 **I'm super excited because I'm gonna go to WrestleMania, and it will be my first ever WrestleMania!**

 **I also have a goal for this story, I'm gonna try to finish as much as I can before Sunday April 3rd, the date of WrestleMania!**

 **So I'll see how far I can go, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting...**


	4. Raw is Grojband Part 2

**Matteo585: Of course it will be out of character for Daniel Bryan. Just because his long beard earned him the nickname "Goat Face", that doesn't mean that he has to bite people like a goat. But it's a funny thought though.**

 **Previously on Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style...**

 **Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, and Trina arrive at the Belchie's Center in the University of Peaceville campus where a live broadcast of WWE Monday Night Raw is held. There the four teens reminisce with Superstars they met last year at WrestleMania including John Cena and Daniel Bryan, while also meeting new people, like Dean Ambrose and The New Day. Once they get to their seats, they realize Trina is gone but they overlook this as nothing big. Unbeknownst to the band, that The Newmans are sitting opposite to them across the ring.**

 **Chapter 4: Raw Is Grojband Part 2. Invasion**

 _You are now tuned in!_

 _To the world's greatest..._

 _Tonight is the night!_

 _Bright lights, hype crowd_

 _Yeah, we came to throw down_

 _Everybody get loud_

 _Tonight is the night!_

Several shots of WWE Superstars and Divas are shown as they are behind moving shots of the Raw logo.

 _Lights flashin' When we step in the place_

 _and you can feel the raw excitement from the look on their face_

 _._

 _Count down from three, go_

 _Press 'X' to reload_

 _Yet they still try to topple_

 _The kingdom that we own_

 _._

 _cause the truth is you can find us wherever you are_

 _Just look up, we're flying high with the stars cause..._

 _._

 _Tonight is the night!_

 _A - list, can't miss_

 _When we burn it to the ground_

 _everybody get down_

 _Tonight is the night!_

Once the opening sequence finishes, the shot of the WWE Raw logo is shown before flashing into a dark arena as pyro goes off.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BOOM!* *FWOOSH!* *PTT! PTT!* *BANG!* *KA-BOOM!* *FWOOSH!* *FWOOSH!* *FWOOSH!* *PTT PTT PTT PTT!* *BANG!* *KER-KLACK!* *CLAP* *KA-BOOM*

The stage starts to glow red as the lights come on in the arena as the crowd starts roaring in cheers. Not only that but it's being broadcast live around the world. And on TV. Voices of color commentators are heard.

Voice: Welcome everyone to Peaceville, California! Home of WrestleMania 31, fitting for the Road to WrestleMania 32! 18,527 not so peaceful WWE fans have packed in this sold out Belchie's Center, ready, for Monday Night Raw!

The screens on both television broadcasts and the arena titantron cut to the commentators desk as the color commentators introduced themselves.

Commentator: Hello everyone, I'm Michael Cole, Joined alongside John Bradshaw Layfield, and WWE Hall of Famer, Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Thank you for joining us tonight on the Road to WrestleMania!

Jerry Lawler: I'm telling you Michael, this was the same crowd as we had for WrestleMania last year, only a small fraction of it.

JBL: Hey, this Peaceville crowd is still as rowdy as WrestleMania, but this year might top it.

Among the crowd was Grojband, who were excited to be at a live TV taping of Monday Night Raw, and at ringside too.

 _One hour later..._

One hour has passes into the airing of Raw and fans are currently treated to a promo involving the former WWE Champion, Brock Lesnar, and his advocate, Paul Heyman.

Paul Heyman: Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman, and I am the advocate for the Beast Incarnate! The one and only main attraction in WWE. The former NCAA Division 1 Champion, former UFC Champion, and the former WWE Heavyweight Champion of the World, the Beast! BRRRRRRRROOOOOOOCCCCCKKKKKK LLESSSSSSNNNNNAAAARRRR!

After stretching Brock Lesnar's name, the crowd erupts in a mixture of cheers and boos.

Paul Heyman: and in two weeks, my client is going up against the lowlife, Dean Ambrose in a No Holds Barred Street Fight at WrestleMania. But he has failed to see that he is out matched by my clients. My client is bigger than Dean Ambrose! My client is stronger, than Dean Ambrose! And my client is more decorated than Dean Ambrose!

Brock Lesnar stands there only smirking as the crowd boos or cheers.

Paul Heyman: He is a former NCAA Champion, UFC Champion, Royal Rumble winner, he conquered The Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania, and claimed the WWE title for himself, away from John Cena! Dean Ambrose has no chance!

Lesnar smirks again as his advocate talks on his behalf. The boos starts to grow louder as they start fading the cheers away.

Paul Heyman: Oh! I'm sorry, does Peaceville actually _like_ Dean Ambrose?!

The crowd cheers louder.

Paul Heyman: Who cares about Dean Ambrose. And who cares about what any of you, insolent, stupid, wimpy Peacevillians?

The crowd's boos grow louder.

Paul Heyman: Oh! I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Do you have a problem with that? How about you step up to the Beast Incarnate! BRRRRRRRROOOOOOOCCCCCKKKKKK LLEEESSSSSS...

Suddenly, Paul Heyman is interrupted as Carrie, Lenny, Kim, and Konnie jump from the barricade and into the ring. They all then start to attack Lesnar and Heyman, something most fans would be stupid to do.

Everyone in the arena is in utter confusion as this unexpected attack is developing. Meanwhile, Michael Cole tries to reassure the fans watching from home that this isn't part of the show.

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is not part of the entertainment tonight. This is a real life situation. Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman are being attacked by four unknown teenagers. Right now, security is making their way to the ring to apprehend this situation.

And Michael Cole was right. Security guards, dressed in black, stormed the ring to stop the Newmans, but they are immediately attacked by Carrie and company as well. They kept punching at them all as Carrie grabs a microphone and looks at the booing crowd.

Carrie: We are the Newmans, and we are making a name for ourselves. Why? Because we're better than Grojband!

This somewhat confused the crowd.

Carrie: Ever since Grojband appeared at WrestleMania last year, we had nothing to make a comeback, we were ruined. So now, we're taking what is rightfully ours!

Suddenly, the WWE Universe erupt in cheers as Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon all jump from the barricade and enter the ring, staring down at their doppelgangers. Corey then swipes the microphone from Carrie's hand.

Corey: You wanna make a name for yourselves? Well we're here! You want some? COME GET SOME!

He tosses the mic out of the ring and motions for his gender swapped counterparts to fight. The Newmans step closer to Grojband until...

 _No chance, that's what ya got_

The WWE Universe is in a mixture if cheers and boos as the Chairman and CEO of World Wrestling Entertainment, Vince McMahon walks out of the stage with a furious look and a microphone in his hand.

 _Up against a machine too strong_

 _Greedy politicians, buying souls from us are puppets._

 _Who'll find their place in line..._

Vince McMahon: Stop it stop it! Cut the music! Cut it!

The music then fades away as Mr. McMahon walks into the ring and looks at the two bands.

Vince McMahon: Damn it! What the hell is going on here?!

Carrie: Finally we got your attention!

Vince McMahon:

Carrie: We're the Newmans! And we're here to prove that were better than Grojband!

Corey: and why here?

Lenny: Simple! We convince this old man to let us perform at WrestleMania!

Laney: He'll never do that! Besides, only people he knows are worthy to perform at WrestleMania are chosen. There's no way you'll be there.

Corey: Besides, he would still pick us if he wanted to.

Carrie: Shut up' there's no way he'll let you perform.

Vince McMahon then steps in to interrupt their childish argument,

Vince McMahon: Actually, we were planning to invite them to WrestleMania to perform

All: What?!

Vince McMahon: But now I see there's two bands who want to perform. And I can one of you perform...

Carrie: How?

Vince McMahon: By winning a match! And the victor will go to WrestleMania and perform live there!

Carrie looks at her Newmans band mates as they all nod in agreement.

Carrie: We accept!

Vince McMahon looks at Grojband who were looking amongst themselves before facing the now 70 year old chairman.

Corey: We'll face the Newmans on one condition!

Vince McMahon: Let's hear it!

Corey: We name the place, and the type of match we want.

Vince McMahon thinks long and hard before nodding in agreement.

Corey: Great! For the place. It can be here tonight...

The crowd cheers as they want to see the match tonight.

Corey: it can be Thursday night on SmackDown... But there's only one place I want our match to happen...

He then faces his opponents sternly as he, Laney, Kin, and Kon raise their fingers and point up... at the WrestleMania sign! The crowd immediately roars in cheers.

Corey: That's right! We're challenging you four... at WrestleMania!

Vince McMahon smiles as he seems to like this type of march they're creating.

Corey: and our stipulation... is a Battle of the Bands Match!

The crowd cheers again as the Newmans nod.

Carrie: You're on!

Vince McMahon: You heard it here folks! It will be The Newmans Vs. Grojband in a Battle of the Bands Match at WrestleMania!

The crowd cheers as another match to the already big card has now been added! Whoever wins the match will have an opportunity to perform a song at WrestleMania.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: You've heard that right folks! Grojband has challenged the Newmans to a Battle of the Bands Match at the Grandest Stage of Them All, WrestleMania!**

 **And to explain, this is not an official match in wrestling. It's one I made up.**

 **It's an Extreme Rules match where weapons are legal and you can use them to attack your opponent, but in this match, musical instruments will be used. No disqualification or count outs! The only way to win is by pinball or submission.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry I was late. I know WrestleMania came and went, but I still wanna finish this story, and in case your wondering, WrestleMania was awesome!**

 **Stay tuned as one more event happens at Monday Night Raw later on!**

* * *

 **In loving memory of**

 **Chyna (Joan Laurer)**

 **She is a former WWE Superstar who recently passed away last night. As a WWE Fan, this chapter is dedicated to her memory.**

 **RIP Chyna**

 **December 27th, 1969-April 20th, 2016**


	5. Raw is Grojband Part 3

**Matteo585: Hehe, I can understand why you would make this misinterpretation. No, not actual weapons like swords and guns are used as weapons in wrestling. That would be crazy, reckless and honestly, too easy. Plus, it would kill someone.**

 **What I meant by weapons, I mean wooden tables, ladders, steel chairs, trash cans, kendo sticks, baseball bats and even steel steps can be used as a weapon. You just hit your opponents with these objects, so basically let's say Corey hits Carrie with a steel chair (in my case, a guitar), or Kon bodyslams Konnie into a table (in my case, a drum set).**

 **If this doesn't seem clear, I recommend looking up "WWE Extreme Rules match" on YouTube to get a better understanding for what can happen in the Grojband vs. Newmans match at WrestleMania.**

 **And seriously? Swords? This is wrestling, not sword fighting. They don't call the event SwordfightMania. They call the event WRESTLEMania because it's WRESTLING!**

* * *

 **Previously on Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style...**

 **In the middle of a heel promo delivered by Paul Heyman to promote Brock Lesnar's match against Dean Ambrose at WrestleMania, the Newmans invade Raw and attack the two. They want an opportunity to perform at WrestleMania and outshine Grojband. This prompts Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon to step up and defend their honor. Vince McMahon walks in and stops the two, saying that there's only one way to settle arguments in the WWE, a wrestling match. This makes Corey and Grojband to challenge the Newmans to a Battle of the Bands Match at WrestleMania. The opposing band accepts the challenge and a new battle is booked for the biggest WrestleMania ever!**

 **Chapter 5: Raw is Grojband Part 3: Interruption**

As the night went by, Monday Night Raw was about to come to their ending mark. The audience at home, as well as in the arena are treated to a backstage promo that happened moments after Grojband challenged the Newmans to a Battle of the Bands Match at WrestleMania.

...

Corey and Carrie, representing their respective bands, we're sitting at a table backstage right behind a curtain, and a poster of this year's WrestleMania. They both look at each other with annoyance and hate. It's not long before Vince McMahon comes in with two men, presumably his lawyers, as well as a folder in his hands.

Vince McMahon: Alright you two, if we're gonna make this match official, we need you both to sign some contracts.

Vince McMahon opens the folder and pulls out two separate contracts, one for each. They're both contract to officially call their bands mates, WWE Superstars. Lenny, Kim, and Konnie already signed Carrie's contract, while Laney, Kin, and Kon already signed Corey's. Both contracts offer the same offer, an official temporary entry into the WWE roster for one month. The contracts say they will expire at 11:59pm, on April 3rd, 2016, when WrestleMania is over. They both sign their contracts and give them back to Mr. McMahon, officially becoming WWE Superstars.

Mr. McMahon then pulls out one single contract and hands it to Carrie. She looks at it carefully before scribbling her signature on one of the dotted lines with her name. She tosses the contract folder to Corey, who catches it instantly. He takes a look at the paper and sees the WrestleMania 32 logo on the top. The contract reads as follows:

 ** _GROJBAND_**

 ** _(Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin Kujira and Kon Kujira)_**

 ** _VS._**

 ** _THE NEWMANS_**

 ** _(Carrie Beff, Lenny Nepp, Kim Kagami, and Konnie Kagami)_**

 ** _._**

 _Let it be known that on this date in the city of Peaceville, CA, USA, the granting of a Battle of the Bands Match to WWE Superstars, Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin, and Kon Kujira of Grojband, and Carrie Beff, Lenny Nepp, Kim, and Konnie Kagami of the Newmans. This match will take place at the World Wrestling Entertainment event, "WrestleMania 32" at AT &T Stadium in the city of Arlington, TX, USA on Sunday, April 3rd, 2016._

After looking over the contract, Corey picks up the pen and signs it, making the match official and ready to be added to the match card. He gives the contract to Mr. McMahon who takes it willingly.

Vince McMahon: Oh and one more thing, to whoever loses this match, even if it's Grojband, or the Newmans, whoever loses at WrestleMania will be released from their contracts early.

He starts to look, and sound angry too.

Vince McMahon: Because I will walk up to whoever loses the match and scream to the top of my lungs... 'YOU'RE FIRED!'

He says his iconic catchphrase as he walks away,with the contract in hand. The two band leaders look at each other, hoping that their respective bands succeed at WrestleMania.

* * *

As the scene switches back to the arena, the lights switch on as the stage changes from red to purple as a recognizable superstar's theme is playing.

 _Woo Woo Woo! You know it!_

 _Ohh, radio, tell me everything you know!_

A superstar walks to the top of the ramp, to a slew of cheers. He is wearing silver trunks withpurple accents as he holds his hands in the air, making a letter 'L' with the right hand, and the letter 'I' on the left to make the insignia, 'L.I.'

 _I like to sing with the radio, I like to play it real loud._

 _I like to drive with the top down, rolling like thunder, always drawing a crowd._

*DING!* *DING!* *DING!*

Ring Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Long Island, New York, weighing in at 224 pounds, 'Long Island Iced Z' Zack Ryder!

 _Every babe's gonna wanna piece of me. Yeah!_

 _I stare into the mirror, I like the things I see._

The superstar known as Zack Ryder walks to the ring as his song continues to play. He climbs the turnbuckles and makes his L.I. insignia.

 _Oh Radio_

 _Tell me everything you know_

 _I will believe y_ _our every word, just_ _tell me so_

 _I see the look in their eyes,_ _I see desire in their lies, lies, lies, lies, lies._

 _In their lies_

His music fades away as the stage switches from purple to black, as it starts flashing white. The the song stats to grow more violent, before hitting a spot of the song and letting loose. A burly man with a black t-shirt that says 'Fight Owens Fight' and MMA shorts walks out of the stage, holding the Intercontinental Championship in his shoulder.

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, from Maryville, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 266 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Kevin Owens!

As Kevin Owens was down the aisle, Michael Cole takes the time to address the audience watching worldwide about Kevin Owens.

Michael Cole: And here comes the Intercontinental Champion, Kevin Owens, and he faces one of the many opponents in his WrestleMania match, Zack Ryder. And... Hey! What the hell?!

Kevin Owens just enters the ring before Trina tins down the ramp and slides into the ring. She attacks Kevin Owens in the back with a steel chair.

Michael Cole: Oh my god! Ladies and Gentlemen, this is not part of the entertainment tonight. This is another attack this time from a crazy, pink haired teenage girl.

As he kept hitting Kevin Owens with the chair, a group of referees climbed into the ring and stopped Trina from going further.

Trina; Let me go!

The referees wouldn't let go as medical staff took Kevin Owens away on a stretcher. Trina continued to move her way out of the referees until...

 _Style and grace, I'm never gonna be done_

 _Lean on in, now Welcome to the Queendom_

The stage turns black and pink as someone walks out of the back. The fans boo her as this is one of the Principal owners of WWE, and Vince McMahon's daughter, Stephanie McMahon. She comes out wearing a women's business suit and an angered look on her face.

 _The Queendom. Where the kings bow down, then relinquish the crown._

 _Y'all gonna hate me now, I'll just turn that around and make you_

 _Love me love me love me._

Stephanie McMahon: Cut the music! Cut the music!

The song cuts off as she enters the ring to face Trina. The WWE Universe boos her as unlike her father whom the audience likes, the WWE Universe hates her for being pompous and bratty, always claiming that the WWE belongs to her, and that she owns every single superstar in the back as well as claiming ownership of every man, woman, and child in the audience.

Stephanie McMahon: Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing in my ring?

Trina: I'm Trina, and I was trying to get some attention!

Stephanie McMahon: Attention?! For who?

Trina : The one you call The Undertaker!

Upon hearing that name, the WWE Universe boos at Trina for trying to provoke the Deadman. Stephanie McMahon initially laughs, but after seeing Trina's serious face, her smile disappears.

Stephanie McMahon: Look kid, you need to knock it off. It's stupid for you to try to get The Undertaker's attention so don't even try.

Trina: Oh?! Why? Is he chicken?!

The boos grow louder as Trina mocks the eternal legend of The Undertaker.

Stephanie McMahon: I'd stop if I were you...!

Trina: These fools worship The Undertaker like a god, but to me he's just an old wash up!

The WWE Universe erupts in boos as Trina continues to berate The Undertaker.

Stephanie McMahon: Security! Get her out of here!

The security guards all pick up Trina and start to walk out if the ring, but Trina continues to belittle The Undertaker.

Trina: Hey Taker! You may be a great wrestler, but to me you're just a B-I-T-C...

*DONG!*

The live crowd immediately erupts in roaring rawcus cheers as the loud church gong is heard, interrupting Trina. The lights all shut off as the arena goes dark, including the stage.

*DONG!*

Some of the lights above the ring start flashing as the crowd all know who's coming from behind the stage. The stage even starts to fog and smoke up.

*DONG!*

The Raw stage turns purple and shows images of dark clouds and bright purple lightning as the flashing lights stop.

*DONG!*

Sounds of a church choir start singing eerie sounds as more church gongs fill the arena. The lights turn purple and flash repeatedly, as the gongs continue.

*DONG!*

The choir voiced sing louder and louder until the music changes into a glorified death march. A white spotlight shines on the stage as a man with a black singlet and black pants walks out into the spotlight. The man also wears black boots, black MMA gloves, a black trench coat and a black hat. He looks menacing as he stares at the pink haired girl. The crowd cheers as this is the legendary WWE Superstar, and the very person Trina wanted to find, The Undertaker

The Undertaker starts walking slowly to the ring as the crowd shows their respect by clapping and chanting his name.

Crowd: Undertaker! *Clap! Clap! Clap clap clap!* Undertaker! *Clap! Clap! Clap clap clap!* Undertaker! *Clap! Clap! Clap clap clap!* Undertaker! *Clap! Clap! Clap clap clap!*

The audience claps, cheers, and even make bowing gestures as if they're bowing down to a god. The Undertaker stops at the end of the stage. He walks to the steps and walks on top of them into the ring. He looks at Trina with a menacing glare. The Undertaker snatches the microphone from Stephanie McMahon's hands. He raised the mic to his lips as a dark, gritty, and aged voice comes to the speakers.

The Undertaker: Trina Riffin...

The WWE Universe cheers as his voice is heard.

The Undertaker: You dare summon me, little girl.

Trina is then let go by the referees as she stands toe to toe with The Phenom. The WWE Universe boos at Trina for being disrespectful to the legend.

Trina: I've come for a purpose, to get revenge on you.

The Undertaker: Revenge?

Trina: Yeah! You buried me alive last year, and that was the most scared I've been in my life! Now that I've got you right where I want you, I can bury you like you did to me.

The Undertaker looks at Trina as if she's being serious.

The Undertaker: I am not one to provoke, little girl. Do not waste my time!

He turns the other way as he begins to walk away. Trina was losing her opportunity to enact her revenge. She then looks back at the WrestleMania sign above the ring, and a smile grows and a sinister idea pops into her head.

Trina: If you don't want to face me now, then I challenge you to a match at WrestleMania!

The crowd is shocked! This nobody has challenged the ultimate Superstar in all of WWE to a match at the Grandest Stage of Them All, WrestleMania. The Undertaker looks behind with a confused look on his face.

The Undertaker: You honestly think you can defeat me at WrestleMania?!

Trina nods with anger and determination.

The Undertaker: I have nothing to prove to you! My answer is no!

He starts to walk away as Trina smirks.

Trina: I should have known you would be scared. I mean yeah I know you were undefeated at WrestleMania for 21 years, but that all changed... When your legacy died!

The Undertaker once again looked back, this time, a bit angry as Trina reminded him of WrestleMania XXX two years ago. The Undertaker facing off against Brock Lesnar in New Orleans. The Undertaker gave two Tombstone Piledrivers to Lesnar, but it wasn't enough as Brock Lesnar delivered three F5's. Lesnar pins the Undertaker and wins the match, hereby destroying the legendary Streak at WrestleMania, once and for all.

This was a memory that has destroyed the Undertaker's legacy, but Trina is using that to her advantage.

Trina: Then again I should have known you were weak. You're not a strong, deadly Phenom that these people see you as. You're just, a weak, old, b***h!

Crowd: Oooooh!

That was the final straw!

The Undertaker, with wide, furious eyes, snaps back and grabs Trina by the throat. She gags and chokes as The Undertaker delivers his Chokeslam, performs as Undertaker picks Trina off her feet and slams her to the mat, back first. The crowd cheers as the Undertaker is back and still willing to wrestle. He picks up the microphone. And speaks.

The Undertaker: You should have been more careful! Because now, the demon is unleashed! You want to face me, at WrestleMania!

Trina, with weary eyes, nods as the Undertaker is more furious. The Undertaker holds the mic tightly as he points down at her.

The Undertaker: You're on! I accept!

The audience cheers loudly, but The Undertaker speaks again as he's not done.

The Undertaker: On one condition, the match will be... inside... Hell in a Cell!

The fans roar again as this match will be a Hell in a Cell Match at WrestleMania.

The Undertaker: At WrestleMania, I will open up the Gates of Hell, and unleash a fury, that no mortal man has ever seen, to make sure at WrestleMania... you will...

The Undertaker rolls his eyes back as his pupilless, white eyes stare deadly into Trina's.

The Undertaker: Rest... in... Peace...!

The Undertaker walks back to the stage as his music hits once again. Michael Cole addresses the situation to the audience at home, watching.

Michael Cole: You've heard it here folks! It will be Trina Riffin, and The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match...at WrestleMania! All I have to say to that young lady... may God have mercy on her soul...

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: And now we have our second WrestleMania match set up!**

 **Trina Riffin** **Vs.** **The Undertaker**

 **Hell in a Cell Match**

 **Now I have to say that Matteo585 did request something similar to this last year. He wanted to see Trina vs. Kane, because of how fierce he looks in Scooby Doo WrestleMania Mystery. But I went against it because...**

 **A. I had no plans to add Trina in the story except for her role as an audience member.**

 **And...**

 **B. Kane is not that scary in real life anymore. So this idea never came true.**

 **.**

 **Of course there was someone scarier than Kane and that was his brother The Undertaker.**

 **Here's a little explanation to show how fierce Undertaker is. He's a 7 time WWE Champion, he's been with the WWE for 25 and an half years, and he's had an undefeated record at WrestleMania of 21-0, defeating the likes of Triple H, CM Punk, Mark Henry, Batista, and even Kane. He's even beaten him twice on separate WrestleManias. Of course his current record is 22-1 as Brock Lesnar broke his streak in 2014. But still, The Undertaker is a force you should not take lightly.**

 **So to Matteo585, I'm sorry you didn't get to see Kane vs. Trina like you wanted, but trust me. This is a better replacement. Trust me, the Undertaker is more vicious than Kane.**

 **.**

 **Anyway, who else thought it was stupid for Trina to call our the Undertaker like that? I know it's stupid to call out any WWE Superstar, but The Undertaker?! That's a deathwish! Oh well, I can tell you that Trina has got herself to blame for this match. She wanted the Undertaker, now, she has him. Oh well.**

 **Find out what hapoens next on the Road to WrestleMania for Grojband, next time!**


	6. Raw is Grojband Part 4

**Previously on Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style...**

 **Carrie and Corey sign their contracts to officially be recognized as WWE Superstars, as well as their match for WrestleMania. Mr. McMahon warns that whoever loses the match will be fired. Meanwhile, Trina interrupts a match for Kevin Owens, prompting Stephanie McMahon, a Principal Owner of WWE And Vince McMahon's daughter, to come out. Trina calls out the Undertaker, but Stephanie McMahon tries to have her thrown out of the arena. However the Undertaker comes out anyway, and comes face to face to Trina. She challenges him to a match at WrestleMania which Undertaker initially declines. Trina berates The Undertaker, causing him to snap and change his mind. The Undertaker chokeslams Trina and accepts her challenge, setting up a match between the two inside Hell in a Cell at WrestleMania.**

 **Raw is Grojband Part 4: Improvisation**

Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon walk around the backstage area, getting to know some more of the WWE Superstars, including ones they haven't met before. They were super excited to not only be at Monday Night Raw, but they were also included in the card for WrestleMania.

?: Corey Riffin!

Corey hears a familiar voice from down the hall. He looks forward as he sees the town hunk, Nick Mallory walking up to them.

Corey: Hey Nick! What's up!

Nick: Nick Mallory heard that you and your friends are gonna have a match at WrestleMania.

Laney: Yep. It's actually our first time wrestling live at WrestleMania.

Nick: Well just know that Nick Mallory will be cheering for you all.

Corey: Thank man. By the way, what are you doing backstage?

Nick: Nick Mallory bought himself a VIP pass. They were not cheap though.

Kin: Awesome!

?: GROJBAND! EEEEE!

Two all too familiar voices as Grojband's unofficial groupies, Allie and Kate run up to the five.

Kon: Kate? Allie? What are you guys doing here?

Allie: We heard you guys were gonna be here tonight, so me and Kate snuck our way in again.

Corey: Tour bus?

Allie and Kate: Tour bus.

Allie and Kate giggle to themselves as they somehow managed to evade security.

Kate: Anyways, we heard about your match at WrestleMania. Congratulations!

Laney: Thanks... I guess.

?: Trina? Trina?

The seven people look behind themselves to see that Carrie's sister, and Trina's friend/servant, Mina Beff was wandering the backstage area.

Corey: Mina is that you?

Mina: Oh... Hey guys. Have you seen Trina?

Corey: No... I haven't... But I think she's been tossed out of the arena, for taunting the Undertaker.

Mina: Aw man... I was supposed to help her out just in case of that.

Kin: I still don't get why Trina wanted to challenge The Undertaker. He's a legend in the WWE.

Corey: Beats me. I always thought she hated wrestling. But this was a surprise.

The eight talk amongst themselves about both Grojband's match at WrestleMania, and Trina's decision to challenge The Undertaker. As they talked, a superstar wearing a black robe and sunglasses approaches them.

?: What in the world is this?

Corey looks at this superstar and groans.

Corey: Oh god! It's The Miz.

This superstar was indeed The Miz. The Miz is a strange character who at one point used to call himself awesome every day, but now he's been starring in movies, all of them straight to DVD. But The Miz started to have a delusion of being an A-List movie star, despite none of his movies having been seen in theatres.

The Miz: I see Grojband and his little friends are amazed at the wonder that is... The Miz!

Corey: What are you...

The Miz raises his hand.

The Miz: Stop talking.

Laney: Hey you don't...

The Miz: Be quiet.

Kin: you can't cut us off like...

The Miz: WHEN MY HAND GOES UP, YOUR MOUTHS GO SHUT!

Everyone is angered by how cocky and arrogant The Miz is.

The Miz: You all should be honored to be face to face with a movie star, and a former WWE Champion. So all I ask is that you show me a little respect!

?: Respect Miz? You're so delusional.

At this moment, another superstar makes his presence known. He comes toward the group as he looks at the Miz. He wears a bright blue fuzzy vest and bright blue sparkling pants. He also has a fuzzy selfie stick as he takes a couple of selfies of himself.

Kon: No Way! It's Tyler Breeze!

The superstar known as Tyler Breeze looks at Kon for a moment, as he takes more selfies.

Tyler Breeze: I see I have some fans ad opposed to The Miz.

The Miz: You take that back Pretty Boy!

Tyler Breeze: At least I'm pretty. You don't look good, It's no wonder why your movies went straight to DVD.

The Miz: HEY! This is the moneymaker! And it's much more gorgeous than your ugly duck lips!

Mina: None of you are that gorgeous.

Both Miz and Tyler Breeze look at her with appalled looks on their faces.

The Miz and Tyler Breeze : What did you say?

Mina: I Mean, look at Hunky Nick Mallory. He's mote gorgeous than you both.

Nick: It's true. Nick Mallory does not like to brag. But Nick Mallory seems to have a gorgeous look as opposed to you two.

The Miz: Is that so? Well then how about we fight for the best looking person in the world.

Tyler Breeze looks at the Miz in a confused look, and so does Nick.

Nick: What do you mean.

The Miz: I challenge both Tyler Breeze, and Nick Mallory to a Triple Threat match at WrestleMania!

Tyler Breeze: I accept!

Nick Mallory was stunned. He was actually challenged to a match at WrestleMania. Just like Grojband, he's gonna compete at WrestleMania.

Corey: Well Nick? You've been challenged to a match at WrestleMania. What do you say?

Nick nods his head.

Nick: Nick Mallory accepts!

The two men shake their heads as well as the Triple Threat match is set in stone. Both Miz and Tyler Breeze leave to go prepare for their match in three weeks time.

Vince McMahon walks up to the group and looks at the newcomers.

Vince McMahon: Riffin, are these your friends?

Corey::Yes sir.

Vince McMahon: Well, okay then. Hey why are those three girls not wearing VIP passes on their necks.

Allie and Kate: Uh oh!

Vince McMahon: Security, get these three out of here.

Security Guards run up to Kate, Allie and Mina and grab the three girls.

Allie: No! Let us go!

Kate: We've done nothing wrong!

Corey looked at the three being dragged away. Feeling sorry for them. He faces the chairman.

Corey: Wait! Mr. McMahon! You have to let them go.

Vince McMahon: Why?

Corey: Because... because... they're big fans of WWE.

Vince McMahon: They are?

That's not entirely true. The three girls don't watch WWE like Grojband does. But knowing that Corey is defending them, all three nod.

Vince McMahon: I'm sorry, they've trespassed on private property.

Corey: Mr. McMahon, please there has to be something you can do to let this all slide...

Vince McMahon: Well... There is ONE way I can let this slide.

Allie: Whatever it is, well do it.

Vince McMahon: Okay... you're all being entered into a six diva tag team match.

Allie. Kate, and Mina: What?!

Vince McMahon: Yes. Well have you compete against a team of my choosing. And it will be contested at WrestleMania.

Now this was a shocker. The three girls were about to be thrown out of the arena and possibly charged for trespassing are being spared the trouble by competing in a match at WrestleMania.

Mina: Are you sure there isn't another way?

Vince McMahon: Nope! I recommend you three better get ready to wrestle because your match in three weeks time, will kickoff WrestleMania 32.

Now this was a total shocker to all. Two impromptu matches are set for WrestleMania. This is gonna be a big one.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: I know guys. This looks sloppy. It's not my best chapter written, but at least we know more matches are gonna take place at WrestleMania.**

 **The Miz vs. Tyler Breeze vs. Nick Mallory**

 **Triple Threat Match**

 **.**

 **Kate, Allie, and Mina vs. ?, ?, and ?**

 **Six Diva Tag Team Match**

 **Kickoff match**

 **So now Nick Mallory has a chance to wrestle his way to be the most gorgeous guy of the three in his match, while Kate, Allie, and Mina will wrestle against three mystery Divas of Mr. McMahon's choice.**

 **The buildup of the matches seems silly and lazy, but I wanted to see if I can include them all I'm their own matches at WrestleMania. So wish all the Grojband characters luck as they prepare to enter their very first WrestleMania matches.**

 **Tune back in next time as we approach WrestleMania soon.**


	7. The Battlelines Are Drawn

**Matteo585: Well it happened, now they're all heading to WrestleMania**

 **Superockninja Z: Well just have to wait and see... and as for some Corney moments... like before, stay tuned. And appearances from Shawn Michaels, Mick Foley, and Stone Cold Steve Austin? I can't say if they're gonna appear. Just wait and see.**

 **.**

 **Previously on Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style...**

 **Corey and the rest encounter with Allie, Kate, Nick Mallory and Mina backstage, they all talk about the stupid decision that Trina made, challenging The Undertaker at WrestleMania. During their conversation, The Miz and Tyler Breeze, two well known WWE Superstars talk about how good looking they are, prompting Mina to proclaim that Nick Mallory was better looking. This prompts The Miz and Tyler Breeze to challenge Nick Mallory to a Triple Threat match at WrestleMania, which Nick accepts. Vince McMahon encounters Mina, Allie, and Kate who weren't given backstage access. Not wanting to have them in big trouble for trespassing, Corey covers for them, but this doesn't work. Vince McMahon says the only way they'll walk away scot free, is if they win a match at WrestleMania, entering them into a Six Diva tag team match at the kickoff show at WrestleMania.**

 **Chapter 7: The Battlelines Are Drawn**

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION!*

 _Three weeks later..._

Friday, April 1st. Two days before WrestleMania

Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Laney, Nick Mallory, and Allie and Kate make it to the Dallas airport where WrestleMania was being held. Trina, Mina and The Newmans arrived a day earlier, so they're already in Dallas. As the group walked along the airport hall, they see the walls decorated with WWE Superstars and Divas in honor of WrestleMania. They see people like John Cena, Roman Reigns, Brock Lesnar, Rusev, Dean Ambrose, and WWE Champion, Triple H. Corey looks at the sign, and imagines him and his band mates on the WrestleMania posters, knowing they're in the lineup.

Corey: I still can't believe we're here.

Nick: Nick Mallory may not invoke emotion due to the fear of wrinkles and creases, but Nick is overcome with joy to be at WrestleMania once again.

As they all walked to the outside of the airport, there were three separate black limos waiting outside, all of them with the WWE logo on the doors. The respective drivers hold up signs with some of their names. One limo was for Nick Mallory, one was for Allie and Kate, and one was for Grojband.

Corey: Whoa! What is all this?

Limo Driver: We are under authorization from Vince McMahon himself to escort our talent in limos. He also requested that those competing in separate matches should be serviced separately.

Allie: That means we can't ride with Grojband?!

Kate: That's not fair!

Laney: Well who would have thought that WWE gives first class service ti their talent performing at WrestleMania.

Nick: Nick should take his leave. Nick Mallory will see you guys again this Sunday. Later Corey Riffin.

Corey: See ya Nick!

Nick Mallory gets in his limo and it drives away.

Kate: Come on! They can't separate us? Can they?

Corey: Sorry girls, but rules are rules.

Just before they can try to talk back, the limo driver picks up the two girls, and take them inside where Mina was sitting inside, because the three of them will be in a match together.

Allie and Kate: Nooooo!

The limo door closes and the driver gets back in where he drives away. Allie and Kate press their sad faces against the back window, as they tear up, crying.

Corey: You know I actually feel bad for them.

Limo Driver: Come on you guys, there's fans waiting for you at Axxess. We have to go.

The four band mates pack the limo, before it drives away from the airport. As they rode through Falls in class, they're all surprised by what's inside. Leather seats, red velvet carpet, air conditioned walls. They were all surprised by what the limo has.

Kin: I didn't expect this limo to be so cool.

Kon: Yeah, can this get any better?

Kon flails his arms in excitement, accidentally knocking off a lid of a compartment where candies and sodas are inside the ice cool, refrigerator compartment. Kin and Kon smile amongst themselves.

Kin and Kon: It can!

They then start digging through the snacks and chow down. Laney looked at Corey who was practicing his guitar tuning skills to have it ready in case they win at WrestleMania.

Laney: Um... Core?

Corey stops tuning and looks at Laney with a simple and humble look.

Corey: Yeah Lanes?

Lanes: D-do you...

Corey stops tuning and looks at Laney curiously.

Corey: Do I what?

Laney: Well... do you think it was a good idea to challenge the Newmans at WrestleMania?

Corey: What do you mean?

Laney: Well, think about it. We're not trained WWE Superstars. Everyone else on the card has years of in-ring experience, but we don't, we only had one match each, and those weren't shown on TV. Not to mention there's gonna be 100,000 people there. Its too much and I don't think I can...

Corey places a hand on Laney's hand, which rests on the seat. She stops talking as she blushes, feeling Corey's warm hand cover her gentle, soft hand. Laney looks at Corey who smiles kindly to her. Laney could feel her heartbeat go in a rapid pace.

Corey. Lanes, you have nothing to worry about. We've challenged the Newmans all the time, and one way or another, we stay on top. I promise you. We will win at WrestleMania, and we will be performing, as a team. And I promise you, noting bad will happen. Not to me, not to the twins, and especially not to you.

Corey then places another hand on Laney's chest, causing her to blush even deeper. Just knowing he's doing this for the best of the band, and for her, it shows how dedicated he is. Laney smiles as she nods in agreement.

*MANIA AXXESS SESSION* (To the tune of "Wicked Cool Transition")

Grojband wanders around the convention hall in Dallas as they walk around WrestleMania Axxess, the fan convention held by the WWE with all kinds of exhibits, activities and signing sessions. The four bandmates are having quite a fun time.

Corey: This is fun! Isn't it guys?

Kon: Yep it sure is.

Kin: Yeah! Look at all the stuff I got.

Kin shows off his merchandise which include a WWE Intercontinental Championship replica, a WrestleMania "I Was There" shirt, and a WrestleMania backpack

Kon: Please! That's nothing compared to this!

Kin shows off a WrestleMania souvenir cup, a New Day "Booty-O's" box, and a WWE United States Championship replica.

Kon: Beat that!

Corey: Wanna bet?!

Corey ten shows off a WrestleMania football jersey, an exclusive "Battle of the Bands" T-shirt, with both of the Bands logos, and a WWE World Heavyweight Championship replica belt.

Corey: Since I have the top prize in WWE, I have the best loot!

Kon: No fair! You had more money than us. You only got that belt out of pure luck!

Corey smirks and rolls his eyes.

Corey: What did you get, Lanes?

There was no response.

Corey: Laney?

He turns around to see that Laney has disappeared.

Corey: Where did she go?

As he asks where she went, a whole swarm of people ran toward the corner next to them. Curiosity and worried for the worst, Corey, Kin, and Kon run to the corner to see a huddle of people. They hear voices from the huddle.

Voice: Stay back! Give her some air. No pictures please!

Corey, who is fearing badly for the worst runs into the huddle, and makes his way through the people.

Corey: Excuse me, I need to see, pardon me, sorry, excuse me!

As he makes his way through, he sees a clear sight, and gasps in horror.

Corey: Oh my god!

The sight he's seeing is Laney, on the ground unconscious, with a few bruises on her skin, and a cup on her lip. Her hair and clothes are a mess as if she's been roughing it up with someone. A few paramedics are around her.

Kin and Kon slip in to see what happen and gasp in shock as well. They both look at Corey with a worried look.

Kin: Corey?

Corey: I don't believe this! Who could have done this?!

As he kept looking down, Carrie and the Newmans walk down the hall, with snickering and smirking faces.

Carrie: Suck to be Losey Penn! Haha!

Corey growls as he thinks that the Newmans must have attacked her, or organized the attack.

Corey: Newmans! You sons of...!

He goes to charge at them but Kin and Kon restrict him from going, and making the situation worse as is.

Corey: Let me go! I can't let Carrie get away with this!

Kin: Corey! Calm down! You'll get them at WrestleMania! Just wait! Please!

Corey continues to struggle as the Newman walk out if sight. As the lead singer started to calm down, Corey looks back to see the unconscious Laney being lifted up and hoisted to a stretcher. The paramedics wheel her away to an ambulance waiting outside. Corey starts to tear up, as his bandmate, and friend is being taken away. It was a pain that he never felt before. One that outweighs what he went through in the ring. Corey has lost Laney for now.

 _To be Continued..._

 **A/N: Oh no! Laney has been attacked by someone unknown while at Axxess. Corey immediately breaks down as he's felt a pain so unimaginable, over losing a friend, or did this mean a whole lot more?**

 **Not to mention, The Newmans are the main suspects in the attack, maybe they attacked her themselves, or hired someone to take care of her. Are they really the culprits?**

 **Most importantly, with Laney gone, how will Grojband's fare in WrestleMania this Sunday?!**

 **Find out next time!**


	8. Breaking News-The Day Is Here

**WWE NETWORK BREAKING NEWS!**

WWE color commentator, and the self-proclaimed 'Voice of WWE', Michael Cole is live at WrestleMania Axxess at the site where Laney was attacked.

Michael Cole: Good evening, for WWE Network, I'm Michael Cole. Breaking news coming live from Axxess. Grojband's bass guitarist, Laney Penn was attacked earlier today. She was scheduled to compete this Sunday at WrestleMania in the highly anticipated Battle of the Bands Match where Grojband takes on the Newmans. Right now, she's in a Dallas medical center where she is in moderate condition. However, her place in the match is uncertain in the moment. What we can tell you though is that now with Laney out of the match, the Battle of the Bands Match is now a 3 on 4 handicapped match. But as for Laney's condition come Sunday, is still unclear. Please stay tuned to WWE Network for more updates. We now return to your regularly scheduled program.

* * *

 **Matteo585: You sure about that? How are you sure? As much as this would definitely be Trina's doing, she has her hands full feuding with the Undertaker. But I can't confirm or deny who attacked Laney. You'll just have to wait for yourself.**

* * *

 **Previously on Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style...**

 **Everyone finally arrives in Dallas in preparation for WrestleMania 32 but are obligated per Mr. McMahon's wishes to separate for their respective matches. Grojband ends up having some fun at the WWE fan convention, WrestleMania Axxess. But Laney disappears and Corey finds her unconscious. The Newmans are automatically blamed, but, Corey calms down, opting to wait to give them more than planned at WrestleMania.**

 **Chapter 8: The Day Is Here**

And Now... WWE presents... The WrestleMania Kickoff Show!

The audience watching at home are immediately greeted to an aerial view of AT&T Stadium in Dallas, TX. The roof is closed and a swarm of over 100,000 people waiting outside for the biggest WrestleMania ever.

Michael Cole: Welcome everyone to the WrestleMania Kickoff Show. I'm Michael Cole and I will be commentating the show. Today there are three matches penciled in for the Kickoff Show. And one of them will start in a few minutes. Three newcomers, by the names of Allie, Kate, and Mina, will be taking on three Divas of Mr. McMahon's choosing in a six diva tag team match to kickoff WrestleMania 32.

Meanwhile... at the backstage area...

Allie, Kate, and Mina watch the broadcast play out on TV as their faces are shown as well as three shadowed out figures with a question mark in the middle. They worry as they are forced to compete at WrestleMania. As they prepare for their match, Corey walks up to them with a smile on his face.

Corey: Hey girls. How's it going?

Mina: Terrible.

Corey: Why?

Allie: We have to go out there and wrestle. I'm really nervous. We didn't want to be a part of this.

Corey: Hey, your guys are here, and that's all that matters. Now you're can have a chance to win. Not many people can say they won at WrestleMania all the time.

Mina: I guess you're right. But what are we gonna do about music. We don't have any.

?: You can borrow mine.

The four look to the side to see a Diva in brightly colored wrestling tights and top decked out in rainbow colored shapes. She also wears a purple shirt with the words "I'm a Hugger" in yellow letters. She is the recently dethroned NXT Women's Champion, Bayley

Mina: Who are you?

Bayley: My name is Bayley, it's nice to meet you.

Bayley smiles a bright wide smile as she opened her arms and hugged Allie, Kate and Mina, all at the same time.

Mina: Hey! You're... squishing us!

As soon as Bayley sees them all turn blue, she immediately let's go.

Bayley: Oops. Hehe. Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes.

Kate: It's alright, but back to the song, are you sure you're okay with us using is.

Bayley: Of course. It's no problem at all.

Corey: Well I'm sure you guys will be fine out there.

Mina: Yeah, but still, who are we gonna face out there.

Corey: I guess you'll have to wait and see.

Allie, Kate, and Mina all sigh in the same time. As they all turn to the side, they see a WWE Official walk up to them (not a referee).

Official: Kate, Allie, Mina, you're up.

The three girls gulp as they face Corey.

Allie: Well. Wish us luck out there.

Corey smiles and give s them a thumbs up.

Corey: Break a leg guys!

Mina: We're hoping that doesn't happen to us.

The three follow the official along with Bayley to the entrance area. Corey smiles and waves them goodbye. As he stops, he frowns. Kin and Kon walk up to Corey with saddened faces.

Kin: Are you okay Corey?

Corey: Yeah... I'm just worried for Laney.

Kon: I've never seen you worry for her this much before. What's up with that?

Corey: You know... I wish I could answer that.

As soon as they put hands on his back to confirm the blue haired guitarist, Trina walks up to them with a snicker.

Trina: Wow. Who knew all it took to make you lose focus was losing your girlfriend.

Despite blushing at Trina's bold statement, Corey hides it and questions her.

Corey: Did you have anything to do with this?!

Trina: Oh calm down Corey! This could be my doing, but I have bigger fish to fry. I have to take care of that wretched Undertaker!

Corey: Oh yeah, why would you challenge him in the first place. That's pretty much a death wish.

Trina: You'll never understand little brother. Nobody will.

Corey: Another thing, are you gonna walk out to the ring with no music?

Trina: Ha! That's where you're wrong. I'm actually borrowing someone else's music.

She then pulls out a black Team B.A.D. T-Shirt and puts it on. As soon as that happens, WWE Divas, Naomi, and Tamina Snuka walked up to her.

Naomi: Your sister has spunk the kind that has a lot of kick. She's obviously a perfect fit for Team Beautiful and Dangerous.

Trina: Hear that Corey? I'm beautiful. Ha! See ya on the other side little brother.

She walks off with Naomi and Tamina with her, leaving behind Corey, who's even madder than before.

Kin: Corey calm down please.

Almost immediately, he calms down.

Corey: I'm sorry, it's just... Laney...

Kin: Don't worry, she's going to be okay.

Corey nods as a nearby TV monitor starts touting the first match of the night.

Michael Cole *on TV* It's time to kickoff WrestleMania with our first match of the night...

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: First match of the night. That means that Allie, Kate and Mina are up first. Wish these girls luck as they face off against Mr. McMahon's mystery Divas.**

 **Looks like Trina has denied attacking Laney back at Axxess, as she would have done this but has to focus on Undertaker. Is she being sincere?**

 **As for Corey, since Laney was blindsided, Corey has been worried sick for Laney. Is this just for the sake of the band? Or does this mean something more?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **Oh and today is my 18th Birthday so wish me a happy birthday in the reviews below**


	9. Six Diva Tag Team Match (Part 1)

**Previously on Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style...**

 **Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, and the rest all arrive in Dallas, Texas, just in time for WrestleMania. The group separates, per Vince McMahon's request, based in their matches on Sunday. Luckily, the band sticks together. They all go to WrestleMania Axxess, the WWE fan convention, where they were blindsided by Carrie and the Newmans. Carrie viciously attacks Laney, causing Corey to fight back. The Newmans quickly escape, while Kin and Kon restrain Corey, preventing him to go mad, giving him another reason to win at WrestleMania. For Laney.**

 **Chapter 9: Six Diva Tag Team Match: Allie, Kate, and Mina Beff vs. ?, ?, a nd ? (Part 1: First Entrances)**

AT&T Stadium starts to fill up with people as the show gets kicked off. About a couple thousand people enter, and sit in their seats, around the stadium. As the seats start to fill up, Michael Cole a addresses the audience at home over a recent piece of news received from Mr. McMahon himself.

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen we have received word of a special guest referee for the match, per the request of Vince McMahon.

The WrestleMania stage starts to illuminate from its black, red, and blue color scheme, into a white and pink color scheme. The sound of laughter is heard, and the fans automatically identify that voice, and cheer as loud. The electronic panels around the stadium, with the WrestleMania logo rolling around, change to it simply saying the word "Stratusfaction". To top it all off, an upbeat song starts playing for the incoming person walking out to the stage

 _(Whoa) It's time to rock and roll_

 _(Whoa) This time I'm in control_

 _(Whoa) Right now I own the streets_

 _I got the keys to the city_

 _That's cause I get down_

 _(Whoa) It's time to rock and roll_

 _(Whoa) This time I'm in control_

 _(Whoa) Right now I own the streets_

 _I got the keys to the city_

 _That's cause I get down_

A woman in her late thirties walks out to the stage with a bright smile, and pointing to the sky. She wears black leggings and a referee shirt.

Ring Announcer: Please welcome at this time, the special guest referee, WWE Hall of Famer, Trish Stratus!

 _Sometimes I wonder, how I made it far_

 _With all these people hatin' on me, y'all know who you are_

 _Take a chance and try to come up, in this game bein' a star_

 _Now I own the keys to a brand new fancy car, baby_

The special guest referee, Trish Stratus walks down the aisle as she smiles toward the cheering fans. Michael Cole addresses the audience at home of what's happening.

 _It's my turn to burn, and now I'm here to rub it in ya face_

 _When will you learn, I'm the Queen and I'll put you in your place_

Michael Cole: And here she comes, Trish Stratus, one of the most decorated Divas in WWE history. She's a record Seven time WWE Women's Championship, former WWE Hardcore Champion, and a WWE Hall of Famer. Trish Stratus helped set the foundation for today's Divas, like the ones were about to see in just a few moments.

Trish Stratus enters the ring and leans onto the ropes as she waves to the audience. Her music fades away as the crowd cheers louder.

As she waits for the Divas to make their way down, the stage changes from its red and blue WrestleMania color scheme again, and starts to show a multicolored display. More music starts playing, this time it's much more playful, and friendly. The panels around the stadium also switch to it saying "I'm a Hugger". The crowd cheers again as NXT Diva, Bayley along with Mina, Allie, and Kate all walk out and take center

 _There Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now_

 _We Celebrate On The Floor_

 _Top Down, We're Ready To Go_

Bayley starts waving her arms around with the crowd following suit. She looks at the three and smiles toward them.

Bayley: Come on guys! Get excited!

 _To All The People Across Every Nation_

 _Turn It Up And Give Me Some More_

All four stand in the middle of the star shapes stage as she guides the three in raising their arms.

They all raise their arms to the sky, and as they did, a few wacky, waving, inflatable, arm flailing, tube men spring out to the sides and start waving their arms around. Despite this looking extremely ridiculous to some, the fans love it as they cheer for the four.

*DING!* *DING!* *DING!*

Ring Announcer: The following six Diva tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Bayley. From Peaceville, California, the team of Allie, Kate, and Mina Beff!

 _There Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now_

 _We Celebrate On The Floor_

 _Top Down, We're Ready To Go (We're ready to go!)_

Bayley: Come on!

The energetic Bayley starts walking down the ramp, with the three girls following her. She crowd mildly cheers for the four, though mostly for the well known Bayley, as they're not sure who the three girls with her are.

 _To All The People Across Every Nation_

 _Turn It Up And Give Me Some More_

They all make it to the ring and climb inside. The crowd cheers even louder as they four all stand in the ring. Most of the cheers, if not all of them are mainly directed toward Bayley. The three girls smile nervously as the music fades away.

As soon as the lights revert to their normal red and blue colors, the stages turns a dark purple as a screeching sound is heard. The crowd cheers for this apparent Diva as a pale skinned, black haired Diva with blue highlights wearing purple studded ring attire and a leather jacket walks out.

Ring Announcer: And their opponents, first, from Norwich, England, Paige!

 _Oh, oh oh!_ _Tear the stars out from the sky_

 _Oh, oh oh! Darkness falls I come alive_

The Diva, Paige makes her way to the ring, walking down the ramp. Halfway there, she takes off her jacket and spins it around, skipping down the aisle.

Michael Cole: And here comes one of Mr. McMahon's selections. Paige, a 2-time Divas Champion, winning the title on her debut night, defeating then champion, AJ Lee, the night after WrestleMania XXX.

Jerry Lawler: Lemme tell ya Cole, Paige is one of the youngest and athletically gifted Divas the WWE Universe has ever seen. Not too shabby looking either, hehe.

 _I've always been this way_

 _I'll fly before I change_

 _Oh, oh oh! Tear the stars out from the sky_

She stops at the end of the ramp, eyeing the three as she walks toward ringside.

JBL: You can tell these girls are in trouble when Paige steps into the ring. I bet they wished they didn't p/o'ed the boss!

 _Oh, oh oh! Tear the stars out from the sky_

 _Oh, oh oh! All I've come to realize_

She climbs up on the ring skirt edge and grabs the top rope. She leans back and yells to the sky. She quickly enters the ring and climbs the turnbuckles and tosses her jacket to the side as she screams yet again

Paige: This is my house!

 _Been down this way before_

 _I'm back to take what's yours_

 _Oh, oh oh! Tear the stars out from the sky_

Paige stands back down to the ring canvas as her song fades away. In less than ten seconds, a calm, techno sounding music comes from the speakers, as the stage switches to black and purple, to black and red, as the word, 'Brie Mode' circle the stadium on the electronic billboard.

The crowd cheers once again as the next WWE Diva walks out. She wears red wrestling boots with matching red shorts, and red chestwear. Though that part s coveted by a black 'Thank You' Daniel Bryan t-shirt, as this Diva pays tribute to her retired husband, Daniel Bryan.

Ring Announcer: Next, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!

Brie Bella points to the sky with a bright, white smile as she walks down the ring, possibly for the final time.

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen, here is one half of the Bella Twins, Brie Bella. A former Divas Champion in her own right. Paying tribute to her husband Daniel Bryan in what is rumored to be her final match up in WWE.

JBL: You also notice that her twin sister, Nikki is not accompanying her, as she's out due to a shoulder injury.

Brie Bella walks to the edge of the ropes and stands behind them, backflipping into the ring, a Bella Twins trademark maneuver. She smiles and take off her shirt and tosses it to a lucky fan in the crowd. Her music fades away.

Not for long though, as another song fills the arena with a lot more pop sounding. The stage switches from black and red to black and pink. The WWE Universe erupts in cheers as this particular Diva makes her entrance.

Michael Cole: Wait a minute! Can it be?!

 _Let's light it up!_

 _Light it up, Light it up_

 _Light it tonight_

 _Let's light it up,_

 _Like shooting stars are burning light up the sky,_

 _Let's light it up,_

The out coming diva skips out, wearing black Converse sneakers, jean shorts, and a black tank top with a ribcage in the shape of a heart. She smiles in a crazy like manner as she twirls her hair strands around.

Michael Cole: It is! She's back! AJ Lee!

Ring Announcer: And their tag team partner, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!

 _Light it up, Light it up_

 _Light it tonight,_

 _Let's light it up_

 _L-Let the night,_

 _L-Let the diamonds,_

 _Sh-Shine in your eyes_

The returning AJ Lee giggles menacingly before she skips toward the ring in a friendly appearance. The fans all cheer for her surprising return.

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is surprising. We haven't see AJ Lee since WrestleMania last year!

Jerry Lawler: A former General Manager of Monday Night Raw, and a record setting, 3-Time Divas Champion. We thought her match last year at WrestleMania was her last.

 _Something 'bout the night is magic i can't explain_

 _Everytime the sun goes down feel everything change,_

 _Feel my body buzzing,_

 _Feel my temperature reach,_

 _Every night's a brand new page,_

 _Let's light it up!_

AJ Lee climbs into the ring and skips around the ring like a schoolgirl. She leans back on the ropes getting a good feel on what the match will be. The music fades away and all six for their respective corners. Trish Stratus then signals the timekeeper to ring the bell and start the match.

Trish Stratus: Ring the bell!

*DING!* *DING!* *DING!*

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: With tthat Ladies and Gentlemen, our first match is underway, as Mina, Allie, and Kate will now have to face three former Divas Champions.**

 **Now for my selections of Brie Bella, Paige, and AJ Lee as their opponents, I had to think who would be good opponents, and I am a fan of all three Divas, so I booked them into this match.**

 **As for WWE Hall of Famer, Trish Stratus as the special guest referee, I had that planned since the very beginning of the planning of the story. I just forgot to write her in.**

 **Anyway I also want to apologize for delaying the story yet again. It wasn't supposed to last until the very last days of December. I'll try to finish as much as I can. I don't want this story to drag into 2017.**

 **Stay tuned next time as this match is one you won't wanna miss.**


	10. Six Diva Tag Team Match (Part 2)

**Matteo585: Dude, learn to count right. Mina isn't facing one former Divas Champion, she's facing against THREE. Paige, Brie Bella and AJ Lee all held the Divas Championship before.**

 **Previously on Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style...**

 **Tonight's kickoff match is announced as Mina Beff, Allie, and Kate all make their way to the ring along with NXT Diva, Bayley. As they enter, the three wonder who is their mystery opponents before one by one, they are all revealed. Paige, Brie Bella, and AJ Lee all are revealed as Mr. McMahon's personal selections for this match. The bell rings and this match is underway.**

 **Chapter 10: Allie, Kate, and Mina Beff vs. Paige, Brie Bella, and AJ Lee (Part 2: Diva Demolition)**

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen if you're just joining us. This is the WrestleMania Kickoff Show. I'm Michael Cole on commentary, along with John Bradshaw Layfield, and WWE Hall of Famer, Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Less than 20 minutes remain for WrestleMania to officially begin, as we have a six Diva tag team match underway.

Two competitors stand in the ring. Mina Beff starts for one team, AJ Lee starts for the opposing team. Despite her playful, and albeit ridiculously crazy personality, right now, AJ Lee looks to destroy Mina and The rest. Mina gulps as she runs toward her, but is clothesline'd by the Crazy Chick. Mina tumbles to the mat easily.

Mina: Oof!

AJ Lee then tags in Paige by high-fiving her.

Trish Stratus: Tag!

Jerry Lawler: Here comes Paige, 2-time Divas Champion, as she looks to severely hurt Mina, who hasn't gotten back up.

Paige picks up Mina by her hair and Irish Whips her to one of the turnbuckles, making Mina slam her forehead on the top turnbuckle. Paige yells again as she runs toward Mina, but she quickly sticks out an elbow and blocks her incoming attack. Bayley, from ringside, cheers her on.

Bayley: Come on Mina! You can do it.

Mina climbs to the second turnbuckle and crosses her arms above her head. She leaps down and hits Paige in the head with the Axe-handle.

Paige: Oof!

JBL: Ooh! What a textbook maneuver.

Mina quickly takes the opportunity to run to her corner and tag Allie in.

Trish Stratus: Tag!

Jerry Lawler: In goes Allie. Not much is know about her. Frank mot much is known about these three girls. All I know is that they look too young to step into a WWE ring.

Allie runs toward Paige, lying on the ground and flops onto her with a loud bash.

Crowd: Oh!

Michael Cole: Ow! What a splash!

Allie pins her shoulders down as Trish Stratus goes to count the pin.

Trish Stratus: One...!

Paige quickly kicks out.

Michael Cole: And kickout at one.

Allie, think on what do WWE Superstars and Divas do during Raw and SmackDown. She and Kate don't watch a lot of it, but she remembers glancing over the TV watching Raw while semi-stalking Grojband. Then she gets an idea and runs to the ropes and bounces off of them toward Paige, who is getting back up. This proves to be a mistake as Paige catches Allie in mid air and slams her to the mat.

Jerry Lawler: Wow! What a reversal!

Paige then goes to Brie Bella and touches her shoulder to tag her in.

Trish Stratus: Tag!

Paige exits the ring and Brie takes her place. She cracks her knuckles and goes to Allie.

JBL: You know I still don't get why Brie Bella is married to a goat face like Daniel Bryan. He's just the worst person to marry.

Jerry Lawler: Can we not focus on the personal lives of Divas and focus on this matchup.

Brie walks up to Allie and picks her up over her shoulders. She yells as she falls back first causing Allie to take the majority of the fall's impact.

Jerry Lawler: Ooh! What a Samoan Driver!

Brie picks up Allie again, as she looks to perform yet another maneuver, but Allie, with quick thinking, slaps Brie Bella hard enough to that it can be heard by the cheap seats.

Crowd: Ooh!

Stooned, Brie Bella walks back a bit

This little opening gives Allie a chance to run and tag in Kate. They high-five, giving Trish Stratus the signal of the tag.

Trish: Tag!

Kate run at Brie and takes her down. She starts tossing a few punches on Brie's head. Normally she wouldn't be so violent, but Allie, getting hurt the way she did, Kate won't stand for it.

Michael Cole: We're getting a bit of viciousness from... uh... Kate, in the ring.

JBL: I love it. This is how you make a name for yourself in the WWE. Get a little violent.

Seeing enough of the attack, Trish Stratus, being the referees that she can be, tries to break up the fight.

Trish Stratus: Hey hey! Hey! Stop it!

She pulls Kate away from Brie Bella stopping the little brawl and maintaining order. Kate calms down and goes to tag in Mina.

Trish Stratus: Tag!

Mina re-enters the ring and goes to Brie Bella who is currently trying to get back up. She grabs ahold of her, wraps her arms around her, looking her hands together behind Brie's back, and lifts her up and tosses her back, making her land badly.

Michael Cole: Ooh! What a suplex!

Jerry Lawler: Lemme tell ya. These three girls surprised me today. I did not expect them to hold their all this long.

Mina walks up to Brie Bella again, but is caught by surprise as Brie jumps back up and dropkicks her to the mat.

JBL: Looks like the momentum has changed once again.

Brie Bella motions for Mina to get back up, which the blue haired girl responds by standing on her knees. Brie takes this moment to strike her chest with a kick.

Crowd: Yes!

Brie then kicks her chest again, prompting the crowd to go...

Crowd: Yes!

Michael Cole: Ladies and gentleman, it looks like Brie is using the "Yes!" Kicks. A move made famous by her husband, Daniel Bryan.

Brie Bella then preceeded to kick her repeatedly on the chest as the fans chant along with every kick.

Crowd: Yes! *kick* Yes! *kick* Yes! *kick* Yes! *kick* Yes!

Brie soon stopped and backed away from Mina. She spread her legs a bit farther, while still standing. Mina tries to regain vision fro m those repeat blows to the face.

Crowd: Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!

Brie Bella then goes for a roundhouse kick, but Mina quickly grabs the leg and gets up. She then let's go of her leg and grabs her neck and leans backward, mining Brie Bella hit her head. Due to the damage they both sustained, they fall on the mat.

Michael Cole: Oh man! Both women are down!

Bayley tries to motivate Mina to get back up by clapping repeatedly. She claps and claps and claps, and this causes the WWE Universe to clap with her. They all clap in unison as the beat goes faster.

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen, if you're just joining us we are only eight minutes away from going live on the WWE Network for WrestleMania. Fans still filing into AT&T Stadium for WrestleMania. Right now though, newcomers, Allie, Kate, and Mina Beff, faxing three former Divas Champions, AJ Lee, Brie Bella, and Paige.

Mina and Brie Bella crawl to their corners slowly. AJ Lee and Paige, as well as Allie and Kate try to reach out to their respective tag team partners to get back into this match. Once they were both close enough, they both leap at the same time to their corners. Brie Bella tags in AJ, Mina tags in Allie.

Trish Stratus: Tag!

They both enter the ring and Allie starts to leap toward AJ Lee, toppling her to the ground. Once she's temporarily out. She goes to Paige and dropkicks her to the very bottom of the ring to where the ring apron is. Same goes for Brie Bella as she kicks her off the ring as well.

Michael Cole: Oh my god ladies and gentlemen. AJ Lee is all all by herself.

Allie runs to AJ and jumps into the air and performs a leg drop on AJ Lee's head. A move made famous by one, Hulk Hogan. Allie goes to the corner and tags in Kate.

Trish Stratus: Tag!

Instead of entering the ring, Kate climbs the turnbuckles and steps foot on the very top rope. Allie helps up a stunned AJ Lee as she tumbles with her balance. Trish Stratus tries to tell Allie to get our of the ring, ad she's no longer the legal competitor, and for Kate to get down from the top.

Michael Cole: Oh my god, what's she gonna do here.

Once AJ Lee was standing, in a stunned state, Allie then sets herself into a crawled positing behind AJ's legs. Kate then jumps from the turnbuckle and turns to the side in mid air . She lands on AJ Lee, causing her to fall. Leaning back on Allie, she trips as well, causing the fall to be even more powerful.

Michael Cole: Oh my! A flying crossbody! She could finish it here!

Allie quickly rolls out of the ring and Kate pins AJ Lee. She hooks both legs and Trish makes the count.

Trish Stratus: One! Two! Three!

She get up and signals for the bell to ring.

*DING!* *DING!* *DING!*

Kate stands up in shock as Allie and Mina climb back into the ring and hug her. They survived the challenge.

Ring Announcer: The winners of this match, the team of Mina Beff, Allie, and Kate.

Michael Cole: It's over ladies and gentlemen, the newcomers have made a WrestleMania Moment here in the Kickoff Show.

Bayley climbs into the ring and hugs all three at the same time. They all stand up and hold their hand together. Trish Stratus takes Mina's hand and raises it to the air, also making the others raise their hands in victory.

As they were celebrating, AJ Lee stands back up, regaining her balance, and Brie Bella and Paige climb back to the ring. Mina, Allie and Kate all gulp, fearing for the worst.

To their surprise, they all hold their hands out. AJ Lee even smiles. Not a crazy chick smile, but a sincere smile.

AJ Lee: Well done. That was a heck of a match.

Mina, confused and surprised, takes AJ's hand. Allie follows suit and takes Brie Bella's hand and Kate takes Paige hand. The three Veteran Divas then raise their hand in respect. The crowd cheers them on.

Jerry Lawler: You see the respect shown here between the rookies and the veterans.

Michael Cole: Indeed and well deserved for quite a match we have just witnessed.

 ***PYRO BOOM TRANSITION***

Corey, Kin, and Kon all sit backstage in their specially designated dressing room, watching the WrestleMania Kickoff Show come to a close. Ad they watch, Kin and Kon notice Corey look extremely worried.

Kin: Corey, are you really okay?

Corey: *sigh* no. It's just... I'm just...

Kon: Is this about Laney?

Corey looks at them before sighing again.

Corey: Yeah... I haven't been this world for her in a while.

Kon: Now you know how she feels.

Corey: Huh?

Kin bonks his brother in the head.

Kon: Ow!

Corey: What was that he he said?!

Kin: Uh nothing!

Corey: I swear he said something!

Kon: Uh! I didn't!

Kin: Can we just move on and watch the show

Corey eyes them suspiciously before shrugging his shoulders.

Corey: Alright, but I'm watching you.

The twins sigh in relief as they turn to the TV and watch the intro to WrestleMania start.

TV: And now, WWE proudly presents, the greatest live event in entertainment, WrestleMania!

The scene in the screen cut to a shot of the WrestleMania inside a packed AT&T Stadium. The pyrotechnics go off as they fly up toward the sky.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BANG* *BA-BANG* *BA-BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BOOM*

*FWOOSH* *BA-BA-BANG* *BA-BANG* *BA-BANG* *FWOOSH* *BA-BA-BOOM!*

Once the fireworks were over, the lights shine brightly as the crowd cheers. Flo Rida's "My House" plays in the stadium as this year's WrestleMania theme song.

 _Welcome to my house_

 _Baby take control now_

 _We can't even slow down_

 _We don't have to go out_

 _._

 _Welcome to my house_

 _Play that music too loud_

 _Show me what you do now_

 _We don't have to go out_

Michael Cole: It is a night where legends show youthful exuberance! Upstarts will reach for that shining moment. Legacies are born, or laid to rest forever!

 _Welcome to my house_

 _._

 _Welcome to my house_

Michael Cole: This is the greatest night in live entertainment. You are looking live at the sold out AT&T Stadium in Dallas, Texas. A record crowd of over 100,000 expected for WrestleMania!

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: And with that WrestleMania is about to begin.**

 **So we should all be glad that Allie, Kate, and Mina survived. Now they're off the hook. But we're just getting started.**

 **Stay tuned next time for our next match:**

 **The Miz vs. Tyler Breeze vs. 'Hunky' Nick Mallory (Triple Threat Elimination Match)**


	11. Triple Threat Elimination Match Part 1

**Previously on Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style...**

 **Allie, Kate and Mina Beff faced off against the team of Paige, Brie Bella and AJ Lee. The three looked to be overpowered over the experienced Divas. Bayley tried to motivate the three to keep fighting. Luckily, with sheer strength, and motivation, Allie and Kate overpower AJ Lee, pin her and win the match. The Divas show their respect to the three post match. Meanwhile, Corey's worrying over Laney after her sudden attack at Axxess grows worse. Kin tries to reassure him that everything will be okay, as Corey questions why he worries so badly for her.**

 **Chapter 11: The Miz vs. Tyler Breeze vs. Nick Mallory Part 1: Introductions**

It was the final moments of the ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship. Where Champion, Kevin Owens defended against Sami Zayn, Chris Jericho, Stardust, Sin Cara, Dolph Ziggler, and Zack Ryder. Everyone was down in, and around the ring as Chris Jericho climbs the ladder where the Intercontinental Championship hang above him. The crowd boos as he climbs up.

Michael Cole: Is it gonna be Chris Jericho's moment. Could he finally be a record setting 10-Time Intercontinental Champion?

Chris Jericho sits on top of the ladder and closes his eyes. He let's his arms open beside him as he gloats in the boos surrounding the air. Until suddenly.

Michael Cole: Oh my god! Someone's climbing the ladder! It's Zack Ryder!

The crowd cheers as Zack Ryder gets back up, climbs the ladder behind Chris Jericho and punches him off, sending the cocky superstar to fall to the mat. The crowd cheers even louder as he's the last man standing.

Michael Cole: Oh my god! He just pushed Jericho off the ladder. Hes at the top of the ladder!

He looks at the Championship and grabs it before unbuckling the snaps and grabbing the title. The WWE Universe erupts in cheers.

*DING!* *DING!* *DING!*

Michael Cole: Zack's got the title! Zack Ryder had won it!

JBL: Wha? Zack Ryder!

Michael Cole: Zack Ryder is the new Intercontinental Champion!

Zack Ryder holds the title tightly in his hands ad he hugs it. His music soon plays, filling the stadium with his song.

Ring Announcer: The winner of this match, and NEWWWW, Intercontinental Champion, Zack Ryder!

Michael Cole: Zack Ryder wins the Intercontinental Championship! The Ultimate Broski, has won, at WrestleMania!

Zack Ryder holds out his newly won Intercontinental title and the fist pumps to the sky as he yells out his catchphrase. The fans fist pump and yell with him.

Zack Ryder and the Crowd: WOO! WOO! WOO!

* * *

Kin, and Kon are watching the match from their private room. They clap for Zack Ryder, being fans of his for years.

Kin: I'm glad he made it to the top. He's finally IC Champ.

Kon: I know! Kudos, to Zack. He deserves it!

Kin smiles and sees the championship that Zack Ryder us holding as he climbs down the ladder.

Kin: Hey Kon?

Kon: Yeah bro?

Kin: Do you think I could be the next Intercontinental Champion, in the future?

Kon smiles and pats his back.

Kon: I'm confident that one day you'll win that title. Don't you worry.

Kin: Yeah I guess. Say isn't Corey supposed to be back from catering. He's been gone for a long time.

Kon: I'm sure he'll be fine.

They talk some more as Michael Cole addresses the crowd again in the next match.

Michael Cole: Congratulations once again to the new Intercontinental Champion, Zack Ryder. But guys, time to shift gears, because coming up next, is the most unorthodox match in WrestleMania history. A Triple Threat beauty brawl between Tyler Breeze, The Miz, and newcomer, Nick Mallory. This bout is coming your way next!

* * *

 ***RING SET UP TRANSITION***

The WrestleMania stage shuts down ad the colors fade into a dull black. The titantron above the stadium only shows a green screen similar to that of a movie trailer.

 _Quiet on the set! Can we please have quiet on the set!_

The movie trailer screen flashes to shots of Hollywood as camera flashing sounds go off before silencing. All is quiet until...

The Miz: _AWWWWWWEEESOOOOMMMMEEEE!_

 _I came to play!_

 _I came to play_

 _There's a price to pay_

 _Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

The WWE Universe immediately boos the incoming superstar, as the WrestleMania stage is completely red with graphics of paparazzi taking pictures are in view. The electronic panels around the stadium say the words "Be Miz" and "I'm Awesome" followed by a flash before saying "Awesome: The Movie". The WWE logo is also seen, but in typical dashing for this Superstar, the logo is upside down.

 _I came to play!_

 _Say goodbye to the good old days_

 _They're never coming back_

 _Watch your future fade_

 _I came to play!_

 _I came to play to get my dues paid_

 _I guess you had a dream_

 _But it cant be safe_

 _I came to play!_

A WWE Superstars wearing a golden coat and sporting sunglasses comes out, increasing the boos to a outer volume. The Superstar only laughs and claps his hands and points at the crowd. He seems to be thanking the fans as he spins around his heels and walks to the ring.

*DING!* *DING!* *DING!*

Ring Announcer: The following contest is a Triple Threat Elimination Match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, residing in Hollywood, California, weighing in at 221 pounds, The Miz!

Michael Cole: And here comes the Self Proclaimed "A-Lister", The Miz. Ladies and gentlemen this WWE Superstar is so arrogant, he considers himself to be a top flight actor and box offices attraction.

JBL: Why of course Michael. He's an A-Lister! He's been in movies like The Marine series, Santa's Little Helper, he's been in MTV's "The Real World", he's also the star of two Scooby-Doo movies as well!

Jerry Lawler: Yeah according to him he's the star and not oh I don't know, SCOOBY. But even though I don't like the guy. You have to give credit when it's due. He's a 4-Time WWE Intercontinental Champion, a former United States Champion, Tag Team Champion, and even a former WWE Champion. He's had success in the WWE, and that same success inflated his own ego!

 _I'm here to stay_

 _Best get out of my way_

 _._

 _I came to play!_

 _There's a price to pay_

 _Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

 _I came to play!_

 _Say goodbye to the good old days_

 _They're never coming back_

 _Watch your future fade_

The Miz finally makes it into the ring and poses an arrogant pose, prompting the WWE Universe to boo louder. He moves his hand over his face to display his so-called "Moneymaker".

 _I came to play_

 _I came to play to get my dues paid_

 _I guess you had a dream_

 _But it cant be safe_

 _I came to play_

 _I'm here to stay_

 _Best get out of my way (outta my way)_

 _I'm here to stay_

 _Best get out of my way_

 _I came to play_

The music fades and the stage reverts to normal. The boos grow louder as The Miz smirks in the ring. He further mocks the fans as he claps at them, as if he was thanking them. He smirks one last time before turning to the stage which has already changed once more. The stage shows blue sparkles on a black background. The sound of paparazzi and flashing cameras are heard before an upbeat dance club like song starts to play. As this was playing, a WWE Superstars wearing fuzzy blue boots and sparkly white tights walks to the middle of the stage. The WWE Universe is split between a mixture of cheers and boos as the lights flash back on and the Superstars reveals himself.

 _Is it my eyes, when you look at me?_

 _They are so gorgeous, they'll set you free!_

The WWE Superstar turns to the audience and smirks his lips into a duck lips face. He then pulls out his fuzzy blue selfie stick with a phone attached to the end. He looks at himself in the camera, adjusts his hair, and takes a few selfies of himself. He walks down the ramp, still taking selfies.

 _Could it be my walk, or just my stare?_

 _That makes you freeze, when I appear..._

Ring Announcer: And his opponents, first, making his seasonal residence in Monte Carlo, Monaco, weighing in at 201 pounds, Tyler Breeze!

Michael Cole: One of the hottest up and comers from NXT. Appropriately calling himself, Prince Pretty.

JBL: Why shouldn't he, Michael? He has every right to call himself that! Hell if I was that gorgeous, I would call myself Prince Pretty.

Jerry Lawler: With that nickname, it sounds even more ridiculous than "Wrestling God".

JBL: Hey shut up!

 _Super good looking, every hair in place_

 _Everyone loves, this gorgeous face!_

 _You can't deny, my beauty shots_

 _I'm everything, that you are not!_

Tyler Breeze reaches the end of the ramp, still focusing on taking selfies of himself as he walks to the ring. He climbs in and spins on his side, laying at the edge of the ring. Again, taking selfies of himself.

 _Part man, but all model!_

 _Am I what you want, am I who you follow?_

 _Don't try to fight it, you can't deny_

 _This is perfection, personified!_

Michael Cole: Well ladies and gentlemen, according to what I am being told, this match is being contested tonight after The Miz had a backstage altercation with Tyler Breeze and a third man, who is about to walk out in a moment. Apparently this match is to decide who truly has the, quote, "prettiest" face in all of WWE.

 _Piercing eyes, and a chiseled jaw_

 _Molded by the gods, without a flaw!_

Tyler Breeze then rolls into the ring and stands up and looks at himself, once again taking selfies. He then stops and looks at the fans, still with his duck lips on his face.

 _Can you feel the presence, of greatness near?_

 _This hairless look, Prince Pretty's here!_

 _._

 _Super good looking, every hair in place_

 _Everyone loves, this gorgeous face!_

 _You can't deny, my beauty shots_

 _I'm everything, that you are not!_

The song fades away and the fans either boo, or cheer for the narcissistic Superstar. Tyler Breeze takes off his sparkly white, and blue fuzzed coat and tosses it to the floor. He also sets his selfie stick to the side. He then starts to stretch his muscle one more time as the lights from the stadium all shut off.

Michael Cole: What the hell?

Everyone was confused in the arena. What is going on in the stadium. Fans at home were also confused. Michael Cole tries his best to reassure the fans watching at home.

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen, we seem to be having some technical difficulties. WWE personnel are trying their best to get back on so...

But Michael Cole's voice gets interrupted by the sound if what seems to be angelic voices going "Aaahhh". The chant is also coordinate by a bright white light glowing brightly from the stage before fading away. The "Aaahhh" comes back and so does the white light before fading once again. The sound and the light repeat itself one last time before the last time it goes a bit longer.

Finally, the sounds stretch into a full song as the voices hum and sing in "aaahh's" as the lights to the stadium come back on. The stage illuminates with the name, Nick Mallory, embossed with fancy writing in gold and white letters.

Finally, the entrance is complete as Nick Mallory was already standing in the middle, with his back facing the ring. He is wearing his usual attire. A green shirt, grayish-blue jeans, and a maroon jacket. He spins around and looks at the crowd, who is confused over who this new guy is. Some actually do cheer in response to how spectacular the entrance looked.

Ring Announcer: And their opponent, from Peaceville, California, weighing in at 217 pounds, "Hunky" Nick Mallory!

Nick Mallory then makes his way down the ramp as his song plays around the AT&T Stadium. Tyler Breeze looks at Nick Mallory with an angry face due to the music he is using. Turns out, this angelic sounding music was Tyler Breeze's original theme song from NXT, so basically he's mas that he stole his former theme song.

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen, from what I can gather from this young man is that his name is Nick Mallory, considered to be the hottest guy in all of Peaceville. He's has come to Dallas, to WrestleMania with no sports entertainment experience, but wants to make a name for himself in the Grandest Stage of Them All.

JBL: All I have to say to this kid is that he might be the most defiant up and comer, or the stupidest. He thinks he can go up against one of NXT's hottest stars and a former WWE Champion in his debut. This is a challenge he has to go through, I'll tell ya that.

Nick Mallory then climbs into the ring and looks at his two opponents. He take off his jacket and tosses it to the side. He gets himself ready as the music fades and the stage reverts back to normal. The referee signals the timekeeper to ring the bell and officially start this match.

*DING!* *DING!* *DING!*

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: We saw Allie, Kate, and Mina prevail in their match, let's see how Nick Mallory fares in his match.**

 **Remember, one of his opponents, The Miz has won every single male championship in the WWE, including the most prestigious title, the WWE Championship. So Nick has his hands full against such an experienced superstar.**

 **I'll try to update as fast as possible. So I'll see ya guys next time with Part 2 of this match.**

 **And one last thing, Happy New Year!**


	12. Triple Threat Elimination Match Part 2

**Chapter 12: Mallory vs. Miz vs. Breeze**

The Match is underway as The three look amongst each other. Michael Cole, JBL, and Jerry 'The King' Lawler continue to provide commentary for the fans watching at home.

Michael Cole: This match to determine the, quote, prettiest face in all of WWE is underway.

The three opponents in the ring look amongst each other as the fans either cheer or boo for them. Nick Mallory looks at Tyler Breeze, while he looks at The Miz, while Miz looks back at Mallory. Nick and Tyler lock up and try their best to push their opponents down.

Michael Cole: And Breeze and the rookie, Mallory lock up in this battle of wits.

Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Its gonna be interesting to see how Nick Mallory stacks up amongst the veterans of the ring in Tyler Breeze and The Miz.

The Miz: Hey! Hey! STOP!

The Miz goes and breaks the two up from their lock up. They look at the egotistical superstar as he tries to explain his reason.

Michael Cole: And The Miz breaks up the lock and stares at both superstars. Not quite a smart idea.

JBL: Come on Michael. It's the A-Lister! He can do what he wants!

The former WWE Champion in the Miz tells the two to just look at him as he waves his hand over his face in a circular motion, showing off his 'Moneymaker'. Breeze and Mallory all look at him confusingly, as the WWE Universe boos at his arrogance.

Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Aw not again! The Miz is just showing off his so called Moneymaker. That just arrogant!

JBL: It's a distraction technique. That's intelligent in the part of The Miz.

Not amused, Nick Mallory trips The Miz making him fall backward

The Miz: Woah!

In no time, Nick Mallory rolls up The Miz with his shoulders to the mat, and his legs held close to his chest as the referee counts the leverage pin.

Referee: One... Two... Three!

Cole, JBL, and Lawler: WHAT?!

The crowd is shocked as this newbie in Nick Mallory just eliminated The Miz in a quick fashion. Even the Miz, who kicked out but at the very last second, couldn't believe it himself.

Ring Announcer: The Miz has been eliminated!

Michael Cole: The Miz is out of the match! Miz is out! We're down to Mallory, and Breeze!

The Miz is in desperation as he yells at the referee who argues that his elimination was a fluke. The referee argues back saying the pin was valid. His shoulders were on the mat, and Miz failed to kick out in time. Having no other choice, the futile Miz storms out of the ring, defeated and humiliated.

Meanwhile, the match continues as its down to Nick Mallory and Tyler Breeze. The two look at each other as the crowd cheers for the two of them.

Jerry 'The King' Lawler: Oh baby! I can't wait to see these two get at each other. These two are one pinfall or submission away for their first win at WrestleMania!

Mallory and Breeze lock up once again as they try to force each othet down. However they both are resilient as the match continues a the crowd continues to watch.

Michael Cole: These two tremendous athletes competing to be one of WWE's greatest competing at WrestleMania.

JBL: Even I've had my share of great WrestleMania moments.

Jerry 'The King' Lawler: So did me and Cole. And he's not even a WWE Superstar, let alone an athlete!

Tyler Breeze let's go of the hold and swings around Nick Mallory and suplexes him from behind

Michael Cole: Oh! What a German Duplex!

Nick Mallory climbs to the top rope as the WWE Universe looks looks to see what he's going to do. The referee tells him to get down from the top rope but doesn't listen. Tyler Breeze gets up, slightly dazed, standing in front of the referee. Nick points at him and jumps off. He extends his legs at front and kicks Breeze straight in the chest. However, he fails back and knocks the referee over, causing both men to fall to the canvas.

Michael Cole: Oh my! A Top Rope Dropkick. Both Breeze and th3 Referee are down!

JBL: That may seal the win for the kid, but he incapacitated the referee. If he can't count the pin, Mallory won't be able to put Breeze away.

Nick Mallory leaps on top of the dazed Tyler Breeze, pins him, and hooks the leg.

Crowd: One... Two... Three!

The three count has been done by the fans, however the referee remains knocked out. Since he hasn't officially made the count, the match still goes on.

Nick Mallory noticed the referee and goes to wake him up. He shakes him vigorously as he begins to shake his head. Before he gets to his knees.

Michael Cole: What the Hell?!

The commentators and the crowd are shocked to see The Miz slip nacl inside the ring. He makes it to Nick Mallory, grabs his head while also hooking his arms above his head. He lock his right leg around Nick's left leg and falls headfirst. The Miz leans back to avoid damage to his face, however, Nick Mallory goes full frontal as his face hits the canvas, hard, competing his finishing maneuver, the Skull-Crushing Finale

Michael Cole: A Skull-Crushing Finale to Nick Mallory! What the hell is he doing.

JBL: Since he failed to win the match, Miz is going to stop Mallory from winning himself. Brilliant!

Jerry 'The King' Lawler: The referee was still recovering. He didn't see the interference.

As the referee shook his head to recover, not fully of course, The Miz slips right out of the ring with another arrogant grin. Meanwhile, Tyler Breeze manages to recover from the Dropkick earlier, and sees Nick Malorru on the mat. He goes to him, flips him over and pins him. The referee make a slow count due to still recovering.

Referee: One...

The Miz continues to watch as the pinball goes down.

Referee: Two...

Tyler Breeze sighs as Nick Mallory looks at the lights above, unable to respond to the count.

Referee: Three...!

He gets up and motions to the ring announcer to ring the bell.

*DING!* *DING!* *DING!*

Tyler Breeze's music starts to play as he gets off of Nick Mallory and poses for the crowd who cheerrs for him.

Ring Announcer: The Winner of this match, Tyler Breeze!

Michael Cole: Tyler Breeze wins the Beauty Brawl in front of 100,000 fans at WrestleMania.

JBL: Hey good for Breeze, he's got a future to look forward to in WWE. But don't take anything away from Nick Mallory. The kid did good even if he was outsmarted by the veteran in the Miz.

Nick Mallory gets up and realizes he just lost the match as Tyler Breeze stands in the ring and takes more selfies of himself in victory. He gets out of the ring and walks back to the stage where he will rest after an exhausting match.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Go on. You thought Nick Mallory will be walking out victorious.**

 **How predictable.**

 **That's not how WWE, or any wrestling show goes. Not everyone you hope to win will win their matches.**

 **But I still hope you enjoyed this match as I continue to prepare my return to this story. I apologize for my 11 month absence.**

 **But here we go, the show must go on.**

* * *

In Memory of:

Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan

November 1st, 1944 - September 17th, 2017


	13. Pre-Match Tension

**Previously on Grojband's WrestleMania Moment 2: Texas Style...**

 **The Miz, Tyler Breeze, and Nick Mallory began their match at WrestleMania. The Miz begins to act arrogantly as he shows how "Moneymaker". Nick Mallory quickly pins him to put him away and eliminate him from the match. Leaving it down to two competitors, Nick Mallory, and Tyler Breeze. The two are evenly match but when the referee is knocked out, The Miz returns and sabotages Nick Mallory and puts him on the Skull-crushing Finale. Tyler Breeze quickly pins Mallory and wins the match**

 **Chapter 13: Pre-Match Tension**

 ***WICKED COOL TRANSITION***

Trina was watching the match in her own personal locker room as she awaits her upcoming match against The Undertaker. She is obviously upset that Nick Mallory has come up short. Witnessing his defeat at the hands of Tyler Breeze and thanks to interference from The Miz.

Trina: I can't believe that fake pretty boy just beat Hunky Nick Mallory! This is an outrage!

As she begins to berate the favored WWE Superstar in Breeze, Mina Beff walks in, still recovering from her match earlier in the WrestleMania Kickoff Show.

Mina: Is everything alright, Trina?

Trina: Alright?! ALRIGHT?! Hunky Nick Mallory just lost! He was supposed to win.

Mina: Oh... well at least I won my match.

Trina: Mina please, your match wasn't important. It was delegated to the Kickoff Show. And from what I've heard, nobody cares for matches penciled into Kickoff Shows.

Trina looks away with closed eyes an a smug look.

Mina: I'm just trying to make you feel better.

Trina: If you want me to feel better, go fetch me some food from Catering, but make sure it's good, and nothing that can make me fat.

Mina sighs as she walks out of the room and heads to the catering table, where many WWE Superstars are talking to one another. He also sees Corey talking with Chris Jericho, new intercontinental Champion, Zack Ryder, and the Phenomenal One, AJ Styles, who just signed to the WWE earlier in the year.

Chris Jericho: Honestly, why are you and your little band even here at WrestleMania? This event is reserved for the best of the best.

Zack Ryder: Then why are you here?

Chris Jericho: Watch yourself, you Stupid Idiot! Just because I lost that Intercontinental Championship match earlier to the likes of you won't mean you'll have that title for long.

Corey: in all honesty, you're quite overrated anyway.

Chris Jericho: Overrated? Overrated?

He scoffs as Jericho smirks to Corey.

Chris Jericho: Do you know what happens when you call me Overrated? When you call a record 9-Time Intercontinental Champion Overrated? Do you know what happens.

He then pulls out a pen and a clipboard that says "The List of Jericho".

Chris Jericho: Do you know what happens? YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!

He then writes Corey's name and every member of Grojband as well.

Corey: Why do you even have that list?!

AJ Styles: Because he's a Y2Jacka$$!

Chris Jericho frowns at AJ Styles for making fun of his Y2J nickname. He then shrugs and smirks.

Chris Jericho: Heh, it's only to remind me of who to give the Gift. Not just any gift, but The Gift of Jericho! Drink it in Maaaaaaaan!

Having enough of Jericho's arrogance, AJ Styles thrusts his forearm into Jerichos face, knocking him off balance.

AJ: I've been in the WWE for three months, ansnim alr3ady sick and tired of your crap!

He grabs Jericho by his short hair and drags him away, possibly to beat him up. This leaves Corey and Ryder by themselves.

Zack Ryder: Well now that he's gone, I'll be going to check out some babes who wanna date a champ. Good luck on your match tonight, bro!

Corey: Thanks Zack. Congrats again on the title win. You think you'll be able to hold on to the Championship for a long time?

He nods and smiles as he raises his championship belt in the air.

Zack Ryder: Woo Woo Woo! You know it!

He walks away to find some women who would want to dare him leaving Corey all by his lonesome. That is until he turns to face Mina, who was standing by, waiting for the encounter to end.

Corey: Oh hey Mina.

Mina: Hey Corey. How ya holding up.

Corey: I'm fine... well kinda struggling to be fine with Lanes out of the picture.

Mina: Do you think she'll be okay.

Corey: Honestly, I don't know. For the band's sake, I hope she is.

Mina: But what about your sake?

Corey opens his mouth to say something in response until he thinks to himself. He's been worried about Laney for the sake of the band, but to himself, he's never truly asked that to himself if she's alright.

Corey: I... I don't know.

Mina: If you don't know, then ask yourself. What is Laney to you?

Corey thinks of everything that happened with Laney over the past couple of years. Getting to know her, having her join Grojband, helped Corey on many wacky misadventures. He's never thought of Laney as just an ordinary bandmate, she's more to him than even he realizes himself.

Corey: Laney is everything... She's a great guitarist, a reliable bandmste, a trusting friend... She's everything to me... and even nowni realize she means even more to me than ever.

He sighs to himself as he closes his eyes. Mina puts a hand on his shoulder to console him.

Mina: Hang in there, big guy. Laney will be alright.

She smiles as Corey looks up and shows a small smile.

Corey: I hope she will be

Mina takes off her hand and pats his shoulder as she walks away, getting a tray of food for Trina. As she walks off, Vince McMahon walks toward catering.

Vince McMahon: Corey.

Corey: Mr. McMahon. Has there been any word on Lane's condition.

Vince McMahon: I'm afraid Laney is stop recovering in the hospital. This Battle of the Bands match between you and the Newmans will have to be a 3 on 4 handicap match.

Corey sighs as he fears Laney won't be back in time.

Vince McMahon: Now we are taking the attack seriously, but in afraid I don't have any leads on who attacked her. But I did make a precaution to your match. I assigned a special guest referee.

Corey: Who?

He steps aside to reveal a man in his forties, wearing a baseball Jersey with black and white referee stripes, black pants, and blue Jordans. Upon reveal, Corey recognizes this man.

Corey: I can't believe it! He's back?!

Vince McMahon: Meet your special guest referee, my son, Shane McMahon.

Corey: No way.

Shane McMahon: Nice to meet you.

Corey was surprised to see Shane McMahon come back to WWE. A former WWE European Champion, and WWE Hardcore Champion back in the Attitude Era of WWE, Shane McMahon has been in the ring with legends like Kurt Angle, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and even his own father. He hasn't appeared in WWE since 2009, and now was his surprise return.

Corey: I can't believe your back.

Shane McMahon: Well it was only a matter of time. I heard about ehast happened to your friend, and I'm sorry to hear she's not doing well but rest assured, I'll be able to make sure no outside interference interrupts the match.

Corey: Thank you, Shane.

Vince McMahon: Well, you better get ready along with the others. Your match is up next.

Corey nods and heads back to Kin and Kon, who were already on their way to the ring.

Corey: Hey guys.

Kin: Hey Corey, ready for a fight.

Corey: you know it.

They all form the Rock On hand signs and raise them to the air.

Corey: For Laney.

The three bandmates all head to the ring as they prepare to face their doppelgangers under the bright lights of WrestleMania.

* * *

Michael Cole addresses the fans watching at home as a view of AT&T Stadium is shown on screen.

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen, you are looking live at AT&T Stadium in Dallas, Texas. Home of the Dallas Cowboys, now plays host to the greatest live event in all of entertainment, WrestleMania.

The screen changes to a match card showing Grojband, and the Newmans.

Michael Cole: And coming up next, it's the first ever Battle of the Bands match, between the favored Grojband and the up-and-coming, Newmans. According to WWE medical personnel, due to the attack on Friday at WrestleMania Axxess, Laney Penn of Grojband is injured and won't be able to compete tonight, making this a handicap match. The odds are NOT in favor of Grojband here tonight.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Well looks like we all know what's coming up next. The Battle of The Bands Match!**

 **It's finally happening, just like WWE Hall of Famer, Good Ol' JR, Jim Ross would say, business is about to pick up!**

 **But that leaves one crucial moment. Will Laney's absence affect the outcome of the match? And still, who attacked her?**

 **Find out next time!**


End file.
